Forbidden Love
by Kreberth
Summary: Todo el mundo dice que para el amor no hay edad pero para algunas cosas esa frase termina siendo eliminado de la realidad. Enamorarse de alguien menor y que el otro lado también termine enamorado es más difícil de lo normal, un amor prohibido del cuál no saben a dónde llegarán. ¿Quieres seguir leyendo?
1. Bienvenida a la escuela

_Les traigo una nueva historia, quizá distinta a lo normal por algunos detalles por lo tanto poco a poco se irán enterando esos ''detalles'' en cada episodio._

 _Habrán personajes de otros animes, gracias por el apoyo._

 **'' Bienvenida a la escuela ''**

 **.**

 **.**

Me encontraba en un bar relajándome con el jazz que sonaba en el establecimiento, tenía un vaso de whisky frente a mi y a mi costado un libro cual había terminado de leer desde mi primera entrevista de trabajo al cual fui aceptada.

— ¿Qué harás este verano hasta el inicio de clases? —preguntó curioso mi viejo amigo. Sonreí para suspirar mientras con mi índice dibujaba el círculo del borde del vaso.

— Iré a pasar con mi madre pero primero quiero ir a la biblioteca, entregar esto y tomar otro prestado —comenté con suma tranquilidad en mi voz, él alzó una ceja para luego suspirar dejando el vaso que estaba puliendo con su blanco trapo limpio.

— ¡Madre santa! ¿No quieres conocer alguien para ti? Digo, desde que te conozco nunca me hablaste de amor —comenzó, era el tema que le preocupaba por mí— te graduaste pero nunca escuché que tenías citas. Escuché que muchas tipas se han confesado ante ti, hasta los hombres aún sin importarles la manera en que te vistes. ¡Tendrás pronto veintiséis y sigues soltera!

Reí ante sus palabras de preocupación.

— Estar soltera a esta edad no es malo ¿o si? —una voz burlona salió ante mi oración, él bufó.

— Me haces pensar que eres virgen aún.

— ¿Qué clase de conversación le haces a tu fiel cliente? —alcé una ceja mirándolo fijamente, él rió en ese mismo instante para negar levemente.

— Pobre, como si no hemos hablado de mujeres u otras cosas cuando salimos a beber —comentó para luego suspirar pesado— deberás tener cuidado con esos mocosos busca peleas y malograr el futuro ajeno.

Me quedé en silencio ante sus palabras. Iba a ser profesora en una escuela secundaria, mi especialidad: Literatura.

Recordando un noticiero sobre cómo un alumno metió a la cárcel a una profesora acusada por tener relaciones sexuales con el menor, relamí mis labios para asentir y esbozar una sonrisa. Tomé el poco de whisky que tenía en mi vaso para después colocarme de pie, saqué mi cartera, saqué el dinero y lo coloqué en la mesa. Sujeté mi libro para luego despedirme de mi fiel amigo.

Al salir tomé del puro aire natural, caminé hasta el cruce peatonal porque la Biblioteca no estaba tan lejos y esperé a que el semáforo cambiara a verde que cuando lo hice crucé entre el montón de personas. Me sentía alguien más un ser un mano más que respira, ve, vive pero sin razones o al menos por ahora tengo mi madre y mi nuevo próximo trabajo.

En la biblioteca conocía a una escolar, trabajaba ahí al menos cuatro horas con permiso de padres porque también debía pagar su habitación o al menos eso es lo que hablamos una vez cuando ella terminó su turno y yo también debía retirarme; su nombre era Hayate Yagami e iba al último año de secundaria.

Entre al gran lugar repleto de libros y me acerqué a recepción, me encontré con una nueva cara, nunca conocida. Cabello cobrizo, ojos lavanda azulado, una piel clara no tanto como la mía pero se notaba que lo cuidaba mucho, sus labios con un brillo, lo traía sujetado de una coleta al costado; su placa indicaba su apellido: Takamachi.

— Buenas tardes srta. Takamachi —ella sobre saltó tan sólo un poco cuando escuchó mi voz, me miró rápidamente apenada porque se encontraba distraída al parecer viendo una revista de idols. Reí un poco.

— S-sí, buenas tardes. ¿Me permite su tarjeta de membresía por favor? —preguntó, cosa que asentí y saqué de mi bolsillo mi cartera, saqué mi tarjeta y se la entregué; ella lo miró detalladamente por la foto, luego a mi, lo pasó por el computador para ver mi historial cosa que se sorprendió girando a verme— lee mucho srta. Testarossa —comentó.

Una vez más reí asintiendo. Coloqué el libro que traía sobre su mesa.

— Devuelvo este libro, quisiera tomar otro libro —comenté para luego tomar mi tarjeta de membresía que estaba siendo devuelto, ella asintió levemente. Presionó un botón de la puerta de ingreso a la biblioteca, por lo que me dispuse a ingresar; aquella chica se veía madura, bueno no tanto pero su anatomía indicaba que parecía alguien pasada de veinte años o eso esperaba porque si hablamos de la joven Yagami diré que también está bien formada como para su edad. No debería de caer ante las seducciones de niños.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

De terminar de buscar el libro que deseaba tomar salí para recepción una vez más pero aquella cobriza no se encontraba más, ahora estaba un joven que también lo había visto muchas veces que hasta me conoce. Quizá el turno de la srta. Takamachi terminó mientras yo buscaba un libro.

Después de esto debo esperar a iniciar mi trabajo como profesora. Fabuloso.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **| Dos meses después |**

Los alumnos empezaron a observar detalladamente mi llegada, tampoco quería llamar la atención de la gente pero era el único auto que poseía como regalo de graduación por parte de mi padre que se encontraba en Italia. Sí, un alto multi-millonario divorciado de mi madre quien vive en un campo pero claro, con toda la comodidad porque en su documento de divorcio hubo una pauta que indicaba mi padre le pagaría un dinero como si fuera el sueldo de un trabajo hasta su muerte. ¿La herencia? Sí, también está a mi nombre pero no es que me sentía orgullosa de eso.

Lamborghini Huracán color negro estacionando en la zona de maestros. Al bajar lo hice con mi maletín; ¿mi vestimenta? Casual. Un pantalón jeans, unas botas negras pero no de tacos ni mucho menos esas botas femeninas que llegan hasta las rodillas sino unas botas negras normales y una camisa blanca, las mangas remangadas hasta los codos; cerré el auto con seguro automático y alarma de seguridad para así retirarme del estacionamiento que de hecho sí me estaba sintiendo acosada. Mi rubio y largo cabello estaba suelto pero bien peinado.

Entre al aula de profesor, algunos se abrazaban por el largo tiempo que no se han visto mientras que otros tranquilos acomodando sus materiales necesarios por supuesto que no negaré que estaba completamente nerviosa porque iba a ser mi primera vez frente a tanto menor y no negaré que también pase por su etapa pero -solté un suspiro- pensar que será un poco estresante era inevitable.

— Hola —una voz femenina se acercó a mi, un poco preocupada pero sonriente. Giré a verla.

— Hola —saludé de la misma manera, claro no preocupada sino amable.

— Mi nombre es Ginga Nakajima, al parecer eres nueva en la escuela —comentó para continuar la charla— ¿qué materia es la que enseñarás y qué grados?

Me acomodé dejando sobre la mesa mi maletín para darme media vuelta, sonriente, noté que traía una taza de café en manos y relamí mis labios porque estos estaban resecos.

— Literatura para quinto año, sólo quinto año —respondí con seguridad.

Ella rodó los ojos para dar un suspiro.

— Quinto año son tres salones, espero al menos te lleves bien con 5-A —comentó con suaves risas— yo soy maestra de inglés, tutora del 5-A.

Una 'o' fue expresada de mis labios, una pequeña sorpresa ¿es que acaso eso era una advertencia que su salón era un peligro?

— Mi nombre es Fate Testarossa, mucho gusto —dije estrechando mi mano. Ella lo miró, dejando sobre la mesa su taza y así corresponder el apretón. En ese momento el timbre sonó para indicar que las primeras clases empezarían, los profesores destinados a sus clases se estaban preparando por lo tanto solté la de ella y seamos sinceros, 5-A era mi primera clase en mi primer día.

Un ''suerte'' de parte de aquella mujer hizo que sonriera, al menos tenía un pequeño apoyo y no sería tachada de maestra anti-social.

Dirigiéndome al salón observé desde fuera algunos alumnos riendo, hablando en grupos como otros listos para la llegada de su maestro por lo que hice mi ingreso. Algunos tomaron asiento mientras que otros continuaban de pie, al menos algunos chicos de atrás que reían aún así ignorando mi presencia. Coloqué mi maletín sobre la mesa para darme vuelta a verlos.

— Los jóvenes de atrás por favor, tomen asiento —pedí de buena manera. Seria, con algo de autoridad para que hicieran caso, todos giraron a ver al pequeño grupo.

Un chico rubio de lentes rió junto a su grupo de amigos.

— ¿Usted quién es? Ni siquiera sabe quien soy como para hablarme así —dijo en falta de respeto a su mayor y tutor en la oportunidad, entrecerré los ojos, dando un suave suspiro. Era el típico adolescente rebelde.

— No estoy hablando como si fueras un amigo porque la verdad es que no lo eres, estamos iniciando mal y repito mi pedido, tomen asiento.

Todo el salón estaba viendo entretenido la escena, aquel alumno pateó el pupitre vacío que tenía a un lado acercándose a mi e hice lo mismo, me acerqué parando y el retando con su mirada.

— No me mandar...

— Scrya, Gracia y Mondial a la dirección ahora mismo —giré a ver, era un hombre musculoso de cabello blanco. Por su forma vestido al parecer el maestro de Educación Física, me miró y asintió con su cabeza— disculpe la molestia maestra, justamente los estoy llevando porque de lejos he visto el comportamiento de estos niños; tal vez los regrese a su clase una vez que hablen con el director.

Ante sus palabras asentí y agradecí. Regresando a mi escritorio así ellos retirándose con mala cara.

— Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Fate Testarossa y seré su maestra de literatura de ahora en adelante —dije para sacar los plumones de la pizarra, empezando a escribir la fecha en una esquina y seguido volver a girarme. Miré los rostros de todos, algunos relajados y algunas chicas mirándome como si fuera un objeto divertido, una cara se me hizo conocida: Yagami Hayate se encontraba en mi clase, me estaba sonriendo cosa que hice omiso porque sentía algo de nervios— les brindaré un libro cual tendrán que leer con determinación para que en cada clase hablemos poco a poco de lo que trata la historia ¿les parece bien? —comenté, algunos quejaron.

— Pero maestra es el primer día, ¿por qué no nos conocemos mejor? Digo, es nueva y bueno, nosotros nuevos para usted —comentó un alumno. Reí un poco para girarme después de escribir el nombre del libro que deberían conseguir: **''Cien años de soledad''** , me giré.

— Por supuesto que nos vamos a conocer en este día pero de igual manera me gustaría que pudieran conseguir el libro lo más antes posible —respondí colocando al mismo tiempo el plumón sobre mi escritorio, pasé por delante y me senté sobre mi escritorio como si fuera un alumno más de la clase. Comunicación con el alumnado de una manera correcta era lo necesario o al menos que el alumno se sienta a gusto con su maestro para tener una conexión y trabajar correctamente— saben ahora que mi nombre es Fate Testarossa. Me he graduado hace unos meses de la universidad por lo tanto este es mi primer trabajo y realmente espero llevarme bien con ustedes, que ustedes confíen en mi y así poder trabajar como un equipo de aula ¿les parece bien? —pregunté con una sonrisa. Todos se miraron entre si porque al parecer ningún profesor hizo eso, sonrientes todos asintieron con ánimo— entonces comencemos por el lado izquierdo; me dirán sus nombres y apellidos, materia favorita, qué quieren estudiar en la universidad y qué hicieron este verano.

Alegres todos los jóvenes empezaron tal cual lo hice. Agarré mi cuaderno de asistencia cual se me fue entregado por correo desde la secretaria, empecé a ver la lista haciendo asistencia a todos los que se presentaron hasta que llegamos a un apellido que lo había visto alguna vez o se me hacía conocido por lo que di mi vista al frente, una joven uniformada, cabello cobrizo y ojos lavanda... era la misma de la biblioteca.

— Mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi, mi materia favorita es literatura —dijo bajando la vista, mi mirada estaba prendida en esa pequeña adolescente. Si antes pensaba que tenía veinte hoy estoy seguro que tendrá entre dieciséis o diecisiete años, madre santa, que mal me sentía de haberle echado el ojo ya a dos menores: Yagami y ella pero ella me había llamado más la atención que Yagami. Ella continuó— quisiera ser psicóloga y en el verano trabajé por primera vez para ahorrar e irme de viaje algún sitio de Europa.

Se empezaron a escuchar murmuros, ella sonreía de vez en cuando y tomó asiento, el siguiente alumno empezó su presentación.

 _'' Nanoha Takamachi ''_ era ese nombre el único que pasaba por mi mente.

La presentación y el buen momento con los chicos terminó por el cambio de clase, en el momento estaría libre hasta después del descanso que me tocaría una hora con otro salón de quinto año. Estaba sentada en el salón de maestros, mirando el libro de asistencia de 5-A y otra vez mis ojos estaban en esa persona: Takamachi Nanoha; sacudí mi cabeza, parecía una persona loca no lo negaría y me recosté cerrando este para así pasar saliva.

En ese momento las palabras de Vice resonaron en mi cabeza: '' Debes tener cuidado con esos mocosos... '' tampoco es que quisiera meterme en problemas pero les llevo casi diez años de diferencia, no es normal, no entre un alumno y un profesor o bueno agradezco que mis pensamientos sean únicos sino hace rato estaría yendo a la cárcel.

El día continuó como debía ser, terminé mis horas con los dos primeros salones.

Fui a dirección antes de retirarme porque el director me llamó, ingresé y ahí estaba sentado.

— Maestra Testarossa, ¿qué tal le ha ido en su primer día con los alumnos? —preguntó— me trajeron a tres de 5-A, no es nada nuevo, son los más problemáticos.

Reí ante su preocupación.

— Con los demás alumnos pude mantenerlo en calma aun que le advierto que mi manera de enseñar es un poco distinta a los demás, algo más moderno pero estoy bien, gracias. Tendré más ojo en esos chicos —comenté con seguridad. Él sonrió.

— Me gusta su manera de pensar —orgulloso se colocó de pie, se giró para mirar por la ventana. Estaba el campo de fútbol, habían alumnos en clase de Educación Física— quería informarle que habrán clases extra y desearía que ayudara a lo que se trata de comprensión lectora, en especial a los alumnos de bajo nivel en eso porque hay muchos que aún estudien todo el año llegan a notas bajas por no comprender al menos un texto fácil en enseñanza de Comunicación.

Estaba asintiendo al pedido de autoridad mayor.

— ¿Le interesa? Sólo es una hora todo los días.

Ladeé la cabeza, lo pensé unos minutos para luego asentir.

— Me parece bien —dije.

Él sonriente agradeció mi comprensión, en el momento abrirían la inscripción para los alumnos que desearan subir sus notas. Me puse de pie haciendo una reverencia, me retiré luego para el estacionamiento pero cerca de ahí, alejado de los demás alumnos miré a dos jóvenes, dos jóvenes que no se me harían irreconocibles.

— ¡He estado esperando por muchos meses tu respuesta! —gritó furioso aquel joven de lentes, aquella cobriza estaba cruzada de brazos— Nanoha sabes que estoy enamorado de ti desde tercer año, he intentado mucho para que te fijes en mí.

Bufé en mi interior, ¿cómo se fijaría en un estúpido como él? Digo, no es mi problema y es mi alumno pero sus comportamientos realmente son de alguien estúpido. Estaba parada frente a la puerta de mi auto sin abrir, estaba observando a lo lejos los comportamientos y si había algún contacto físico de maltrato hacia ella.

— Yuuno, te he explicado que porque seas el más admirado por estar en el equipo de fútbol o porque seas el ''chico rebelde'' de la escuela no significa que te aseguraría me enamoraría de ti. De hecho, no me gustas para nada —respondió la joven con suma tranquilidad. Una alegría en mi interior se sentía pero ¿por qué?

Él pateó un cono que estaba a su costado que indicaba Lugar reservado. Volvió a mirarla, esta vez la tomó de su mano para jalarla a él.

— Quiero que seas mi novia, te guste o no —exigió, la cobriza intentó alejarse, estaba con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Entiéndelo Yuuno, no me gustas! ¡nunca me vas a gustar! —exclamó intentando soltarse y alejarse aún.

— Eso a mi no me impor...

No podía más, me tuve que acercar.

— Disculpen la inconveniencia pero ¿qué está usted haciéndole a la señorita Takamachi, joven Scrya? ¿me daría una explicación? —pregunté con sumo respeto. Miré de reojo a la cobriza quien se sentía avergonzada de mi llegaba mientras que él furioso, escupió cerca de mis pies cosa que me sorprendió. Tanta violencia en él, ¿qué le sucede?

— ¿Quién mierda es usted para venir a molestar? ¿no le bastó con mandarme a dirección, asco? —preguntó en su estado molesto, tome aire para luego expulsarlo, tomé mi teléfono que estaba dentro de mi maletín y tomé una foto ya que aún él no soltaba a la menor de ese tipo de agarre.

— Supongo que esto tendrá que ir a dirección para poder expulsarte por mal comportamiento, un comportamiento agresivo a tus compañeras —expliqué para mandárselo al teléfono del director, rápidamente aquel joven soltó a la cobriza y se acercó a mi intentando quitarme el celular. Me alejé— lo siento mucho pero no tienes ningún derecho de quitarme algo que es mío, te recuerdo también que sigo siendo tu maestra y me tienes que respetar tal cual.

Él gruñó en ese momento y decidió retirarse.

Estaba a solas con aquella alumna. Giré a verla una vez que noté que el chico estaba lejos del lugar.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —dije colocando mi maletín en el piso. Esta vez guardé mi celular en el bolsillo del pantalón, ella asintió.

— Usted es la persona de la biblioteca, no sabía que iba a ser mi maestra —dijo haciendo una reverencia.

Suspiré.

— No te preocupes, tampoco iba a imaginar que serías mi alumna —comenté— creo que es bueno que te lleve a la enfermería —dije observando su muñeca marcada del apretón, ella negó levemente.

— Estoy bien —respondió en un tono de voz triste bajando la cabeza. ¿Qué le pasaba?— esto sucede todo el tiempo. Después de todo, le tenemos miedo, al menos a una compañera le tiró una bofetada y no fue expulsado porque su padre es un abogado muy importante.

— Hm... —musité mirando a dirección donde el chico se había ido. Volví a suspirar, me estaba dando cuenta que no me iba a llevar bien con él, ni hoy ni nunca— debes regresar a tu salón. La clase empezará pronto pero intentaré hacer lo mejor posible para ayudar a alejar el tipo de acoso que estás recibiendo...

Al decir eso ella me miró fijamente por primera vez, desde la presentación he sentido que intenta de no chocar mirada conmigo pero sus ojos brillaban esta vez.

— ¿En serio lo dices? —preguntó con un aire de esperanza.

Asentí. Esos ojos, esa mirada me hacía intentar ayudarla realmente. En el buen sentido; ella iba acercarse con intenciones de darme un abrazo pero se detuvo en seco, miró a otro lado sonrojada. Lo noté.

— Gracias de verdad srta. Testarossa —dijo en susurros para luego retirarse. Sin más así se retiró dejándome en el frío estacionamiento, suspiré de alivio, gracias a Dios que no me abrazó sino eso sería un verdadero problema.

En ese momento miré los postes para verificar que habían cámaras de seguridad a lo que sí, por lo tanto eso era un buen aviso para poder intentar ayudar a la menor de acoso. Después de tal momento sujeté mi maletín que estaba en el piso para ir a mi auto, así ingresar y encenderlo para emprender viaje a mi hogar, mi dulce hogar.

Dentro de ese hogar silencioso y moderno me sentía totalmente tranquila, acostada en cama con mi maletín en una esquina de este me llamaba la atención por lo tanto volví a sacar los cuadernos de asistencia, sujeté del 5-A para repasar los nombres pero ahora que los volvía a ver habían muchos apellidos de empresarios, modelos, artistas y eso realmente me sorprendía el simple hecho de los comportamientos rebeldes de esos tres jóvenes porque saben que sus ''padres harán todo por ellos'' pero conmigo y mi educación no se juega así. Lastimosamente habrá una pequeña guerra al cual no debí haber entrado pero tampoco puedo descuidar a los alumnos que tienen acosos.

 _Cerré los ojos, no fue un día cansado pero ya me lo imagino de ahora en adelante._


	2. Gran pequeño problema

**'' Gran pequeño problema ''**

 **.**

 **.**

Nunca he deseado ser cómplice de las cosas malas, me gusta que todo vaya como debe ser.

En la oficina del director quien me terminó dando una llamada temprana para que me acercara a su despacho, este día no debía enseñar más que el inicio de hora al final de todas las clases.

— ¿Qué exactamente vio? —preguntó con seriedad mostrando una vez más la foto que tomé. El joven Scrya se encontraba sentado mientras que a su costado su padre quien me miraba de una forma amenazante.

— Agresividad, acoso... ¿qué más pude haber visto? —respondí mientras me colocaba a un costado— usted señor puede ver los vídeos de seguridad del estacionamiento de maestros, ¿qué hacían tan apartados? Tampoco tengo la más mínima idea pero en como sonaba de amenazante y cómo maltrató de forma física a su compañera no es un acto que aportaría un ejemplo en la escuela.

Era mi momento o no, si nadie hizo algo era momento que al menos lo hiciera yo.

— ¿Usted sabe con qué niño está tratando? —preguntó aquel padre de familia, con un traje negro. Al parecer listo para ir a su trabajo.

— Más o menos —respondí observándolo— pero eso no significa que deba venir amenazarme. Si quiere una buena educación para su menor debería apoyarnos, si quiere que llegue a ser un abogado famoso también debería apoyarnos y pensar en un momento porque si sus padres fueron egoístas y le enseñaron a ser una persona amenazante, su hijo aprenderá eso.

El director por su parte, un poco pálido por mi respuesta, quizá estaba imaginando mi despido por hablar así de un padre de familia pero como decía siempre me a gustado enfrentar lo necesario por el bien ajeno.

— Señor Scrya, no...

El director fue detenido, aquel hombre con su diploma se levanto de su asiento acercándose a mi furioso. Correspondí, me puse de pie para estar en su talla.

— No tiene ningún derecho de hablar de mi propia vida pasada ni mucho menos de la presente —aclaró, sonreí.

— Entonces ayúdenos —respondí— podemos conseguir varias soluciones —comenté mirando al director, me alejé del hombre caminando hasta el otro extremo. Era molesto tenerlo como un poste frente mío— podemos cambiar a los jóvenes Erio, Verossa y Yuuno de salón. En este caso creo que Erio debería quedarse en 5-A por su forma de verlo es un poco más tranquilo que aquel dúo, cada uno podría ir en 5-B y otro en 5-C pero como esto no quedará limpio, su hijo, vaya donde vaya me hará un desastre en clase —continué— por lo tanto o le pide a su hijo que tranquilice su rebeldía o lo puede fácilmente cambiarlo a otra escuela porque no creo ser el único maestro dando quejas de su hijo —aseguré mi demanda contra el menor. El padre giró a ver a su hijo furioso, quizá era comprensible ¿cuántas veces lo habrán llamado para el mismo tema? Perder el tiempo no es tan agradable que digamos.

— De acuerdo, si así quieren jugar —dijo aquel hombre que al parecer también mostraba signos de agresividad, se aproximó a su hijo y lo agarró de la camisa alzándolo. El menor ahora con temor— me vas a escuchar bien Yuuno, podré ser abogado pero soy tu padre y a mi me vas a tener que respetar tanto a lo que haga y mis decisiones ¿de acuerdo? —advirtió haciendo que el menor asintiera— permitiré que te cambien de salón y si eso no ayuda te mandaré para Estados Unidos con tu madre a ver qué hace ella contigo por allá porque a mi me tienes aburrido con tus llamadas. Desde que se fue tu maldita madre estás comportándote así así que si la extrañas y quieres ser un hijo de mamá, avísame.

Los ojos del menor amenazaban con derramar lágrimas, fue empujado por su padre y miró al director indicándole con los ojos que hagamos lo que debíamos hacer por lo que el mayor de edad asintió. Terminando la conversación así el padre de Yuuno se fue, mandamos al chico a su aula y me quedé en privado con el director quien se encargaba de revisar los vídeos del día de ayer entonces encontró que sí había un acoso y agresión, muy aparte de la prueba de la foto.

— No entiendo cómo fuiste capaz de convencer a ese hombre, cómo fuiste capaz de retarlo... espero realmente no haga ningún acto contra ti —lleno de preocupación me habló mi jefe. Lo miré tomando asiento frente a él, cruzando mis brazos.

— No, no tengo por qué temer. Ese es un problema de los maestros cuando se enteran que son personas de dinero; si vamos a hablar de eso, yo puedo pelear mucho más contra él porque también mi familia es de dinero sólo que prefiero mantenerlo en anonimato —reí un poco para colocarme de pie— en fin, deseo que a Verossa lo ponga en 5-B y a Yuuno en 5-C cada aula tiene distinto libro por leer así que preferiría que le informara a su tutora este cambio.

El director asintió en ese instante, por lo tanto hice una reverencia y salí de ahí, ¿ahora que iba hacer? Bueno, decidí dar una vuelta por la escuela.

Llegué al campo de deporte donde estaban los alumnos de 5-A, por otro lado estaban los alumnos de 3-B. Tomé asiento en una de las bancas no tan sólo para mirar sino también para disfrutar del fresco aire, estábamos otoño por lo que no faltaba mucho los días de lluvia y más frío.

El pito sonó, aquel hombre alto musculoso estaba ahí. ¿El turno de quién? La señorita Takamachi en hacer un salto de distancia, me quedé observando fijamente ese momento y realmente parecía una pervertida pero no, ¿qué hacía de malo? Sólo estaba mirando la clase de Educación Física. Todos aplaudieron cuando terminó, el profesor le indicó su distancia y ella sonrió, tenía una linda sonrisa, corrió a su grupo de amigas tomando asiento en eso noté que murmuraban entre ellas y se giró a ver hacia mi con una sorpresa. Abrí mis ojos como plato e hice que miraba a otro lado, era vergonzoso, maldita sea estaba colocándome nerviosa así que es mejor irme de aquí.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Después del vergonzoso momento de E.F con el alumnado preferí estar en el salón de maestro, ellos seguro habían terminado sus horas y estaban en el salón nuevamente, desde fuera una mujer del mismo equipo laboral me llamó. Era Ginga Nakajima quien sostenía sus libros con rumbo a su salón, me acerqué a ella.

— ¿Cómo le está yendo maestra Testarossa? —preguntó sonriente— ¿me ayudaría? —cuestionó una vez más entregando un diccionario pesado, realmente pesado por lo que asentí. Empezamos a caminar dirección al salón que daría clase— he sido llamada por el director. Habrá cambio con mis tres rebeldes, usted tuvo que ver tras de eso, ¿cómo es que logró convencer al padre de Scrya?

En su tono y su rostro había mucha curiosidad.

— Bueno —reí un poco nerviosa manteniendo bien sujetado el libro— es cuestión de jugar con la psicología ajena un poco, digo, simplemente es hablar claramente las cosas. No dejarse intimidar por más amenazante que sea el contrario, nunca es bueno dejarse mostrar el miedo aun que... —sonreí al recordar aquel hombre— él nunca me causó miedo.

— ¡Genial! —exclamó sorprendida y admirada— ¡Realmente usted es genial!

Negué con la cabeza algo apenada.

Estábamos cerca de su salón a lo que se detuvo haciendo que me detuviera también, un poco confundida, nos miramos.

— Tiene una mancha aquí —dijo llevando su mano hasta mi mejilla, con su pulgar empezó a limpiar la susodicha ''mancha'' cosa que me hizo pasar saliva de nerviosismo. En eso escuchamos caer un lápiz. Giramos a ver de dónde provenía y era la joven Takamachi quien se quedó mirándonos, por otro lado se escuchaba el ruido del alumnado dentro del salón por el que todavía no llegaba el maestro por lo tanto Ginga decidió tomar rápidamente el diccionario de mis manos, volver a su compostura y caminar— señorita Takamachi, al salón.

— Iré al baño —respondió mirando a su maestra, la cabello morado asintió y rápidamente ingresó a su aula. La cobriza me miró fijamente, mantuve tan sólo dos segundos su mirada y la quité, esta chica ponía de nervios mi mundo. Decidí girarme para retirarme del lugar.

— Gracias —dijo caminando un poco rápido para colocarse a mi costado— cambiaron a Yuuno de salón, usted dijo que me ayudaría y lo hizo. Se lo agradezco en serio.

— No es nada, no debes agradecer pero era que esto debías avisarle a tus padres —respondí mientras continuaba mi rumbo de regreso al aula de profesores, ella seguía junto a mi.

— Mis padres no son de dinero como todos los del salón, no sé ni siquiera por qué estoy en el primer salón pero por lo que creo es que son por mis notas y mi beca especial —respondió, me detuve, ¿ella estaba aquí por una beca? La miré fijamente.

— ¿Tienes una beca? —pregunté con suma curiosidad, ella asintió.

— La verdad es que mi madre era una modelo pero se retiró de ese mundo cuando se casó con mi padre, ahora tiene su propio negocio de flores. Mi padre está en la policía, es un oficial pero no es que gane un sueldo como los abogados o médicos, tampoco que sea un famoso; sigue mi hermano que está de voluntario en los bomberos y mi hermana mayor que viaja por todo el mundo, casada con un alemán —empezó a contar su vida personal, estábamos paradas en pleno pasillo de la escuela pero escucharla hablar era como ''olvidarse del mundo''. Sus labios eran hermosos, más cuando sonreía; sus ojos eran también hermosos de los cuales me perdía sólo al verla fijamente pero también lograba causar una sensación extraña de nerviosismo sin razón alguna— siempre he tenido buenas calificaciones, quiero ser psicóloga y es por eso que tengo la beca —suspiró un poco pesado— pero desde que Yuuno llegó en tercero siempre se ha fijado en mi, es muy pesado nunca me dejó tranquila. A veces da miedo, en otras es muy dulce pero... no es el tipo de persona que quisiera a mi lado.

Hablaba como una mujer algo madura, tal vez porque le gustaba leer y era centrada en los estudios. Suponía.

— Yo... debería ir al aula de profesores —dije sin poder responder, relamí mis labios— ten buen día de estudio.

Ella asintió sonriente pero en sus ojos mostraba tristeza ¿por qué? No, quizá sólo son imaginaciones mías. Sin más ella fue por su rumbo y yo al mío; al llegar ahí estaba el maestro de Educación Física.

— Maestra Testarossa, buenos días —saludó.

— Buenos días...

— Nunca nos hemos podido presentar —habló mientras estaba tomando asiento, él me seguía observando— mi nombre es Zafira, como sabe soy profesor de Educación Física junto a la maestra Nove Nakajima —respondió. Eso me sorprendió, ¿acaso es hermana de Ginga Nakajima, la maestra de inglés? Él rió— es la hermana adoptiva de los padres de la maestra Ginga Nakajima. Ambas postularon al mismo tiempo, tienen tiempo aquí así que no son tan nuevas.

— Comprendo —respondí para luego mirarlo otra vez.

— Noté que estaba viendo mi clase con los de 5-A —dijo haciendo que mi rostro se tornó algo rojo de la vergüenza. ¿La clase o exclusivamente a una alumna? Suspiré seguido sonreí.

— Sí, al parecer son deportivos —comenté intentando quitar alguna sospecha de mi presencia. Él asintió.

— Son buenos chicos, al menos ahora que consiguió que Verossa y Yuuno no estén juntos es más tranquilo...

¿Todos sabían que yo hice el cambio de aulas? Que pena.

— Todos los maestros estamos sorprendidos porque logró algo así, eso nos llegó en una corta reunión después. Usted no estuvo presente al parecer estuvo fuera —comentó— nos sentimos aliviados porque sabemos que en otros salones a los chicos Verossa y Yuuno no los quieren. Supongo estarán más tranquilos.

Asentí ante su explicación, quizá era cierto. Mañana me tocaba con 5-C y 5-B por lo tanto tendré que enfrentar a esos chicos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

El día continuó correctamente, en el almuerzo compré un pan de las máquinas que habían en el pasillo. Conocí dos maestras más gracias a Dios, hicimos una mesa entre cuatro: Zafira, Ginga, Nove, Shari y yo.

Los cinco estábamos conversando de todo un poco sobre nuestras clases, las materias, cómo nos fue hasta el momento en la vida y el típico tema que no falta si estamos en una relación, casados o solteros: Ginga, Shari estaban solteras como yo. Zafira estaba comprometido mientras que Nove tenía un saliente; de reojo noté la presencia de dos alumnas conocidas: Yagami y Takamachi quienes observaban desde fuera pero muy concentradas a nuestros movimientos a lo que simplemente hice caso omiso porque tampoco sabía el por qué estaban ahí mirando como miraban. El día continuó hasta que las clases terminaron, me dirigí al salón exclusivo de clases particulares que daba el colegio y no encontré ningún alumno, bueno quizá llegarán dos minutos tarde porque sí, al final de todo los alumnos desesperan por irse a casa.

Cinco minutos... nadie. Bufé entre risas pensando '' El director me cargó una broma '' pero en ese momento se abrió la puerta, miré a ver quien era y era la menor de cabello cobrizo de 5-A pero ¿si tenía buenas notas qué hacia ella acá?

— Buenas tardes... —saludó tímida. Yo sólo la miré confundida.

— Si, adelante toma asiento —respondí a su saludo e hizo caso a lo que le indiqué. Primera fila, frente a mi, ¿por qué ahí muchacha?— ¿no viene otro compañero contigo? —pregunté, ella negó por lo que asentí.

— Bueno, ¿tienes algún papel que te hayan dado en el curso de Comunicación? —pregunté, ella asintió y agarró su bolso para sacar su texto, me lo entregó. Lo sostuve, era una historia sobre Afrodita e hice un rostro algo poco sorprendido, sonreí— así que Afrodita eh~ —musité para poder tomar asiento a su lado.

Ella me miró con una leve sonrisa, encogió sus hombros.

— Pero lo que les dieron de este supuesto texto es una biografía de Afrodita, supongo que tu salón logró entender esto ¿no es así? —ella asintió— entonces, ¿por qué estás aquí? —pregunté, ella se quedó helada en ese momento pero volvió a sonreír.

— Quiero que me enseñe —respondió. Era una respuesta normal porque sino no estaría aquí pero siendo una muchacha de buenas notas, con una beca de por medio entonces ¿para qué necesitaba un tutor de su comprensión lectora? Reí un poco.

— Bueno eso lo sé —respondí a su respuesta. Suspiré para empezar a leer aquel texto poco a poco, pero ¡maldita sea era comprensible! Era una simple biografía. Giré el papel y habían preguntas ya contestadas, cerré mis ojos indicando un ''me estás cargando''.

— Lo sé... lo completé en clase —murmuró para luego mirar a otro lado— solamente quería conocer más a la maestra, no es que no entienda lo que lea, lo hago correctamente y tengo mis notas altas pero hay algo que me causa curiosidad en usted —mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, lo único que pude hacer fue colocarme de pie rápidamente. Realmente esto no me gustaba para nada.

— Señorita Takamachi, no sé a lo que va ir —respondí regresando a mi escritorio— pero no me gusta. Si usted no necesita que le enseñen entonces no venga porque eso de conocer a su maestro no es lo que debe ser.

— ¿Por qué? No es que usted sea un hombre, ¿o si? Es una maestra —respondió ante lo que dije, me seguía sorprendiendo su continua insistencia. Pasé saliva pero era cierto, ¡no, no era cierto! El ser hombre o mujer no significa nada, si quieren meter preso a alguien lo pueden hacer.

— Mira, no es que uno sea hombre o mujer. Aquí la cosa es que sigo siendo tu maestra y tú mi alumna —respondí— vengo a enseñar a chicos adolescentes que realmente necesiten ayuda. Por ejemplo cuando te ayude con el alumno Scrya, vi el acoso y el maltrato por lo tanto es normal que haga algo para que cosas así no ocurran —crucé mis brazos mientras seguía mirándola fijamente, ella correspondió y sostuvo mi mirada desde su asiento— Hay una taza alta de suicidios bajo el bullying escolar, tanto de la gente distinta como gente normal y eso debe parar —continué— es por esa misma razón que siempre se debe conseguir una solución a los problemas, si no hay una siempre hay autoridades más altas que pueden ayudar y al parecer pude ayudarte con aquel alumno pero igual debes cuidarte de cualquier persona.

— Entonces, la maestra Nakajima ¿si puede conocerla? —preguntó una vez más, pero ¿a dónde mierda quería llegar esta niña? La miré sin creer lo que hablaba.

— El tema que la maestra Nakajima y yo hablemos, hagamos o lo que sea es cosa de nosotras —respondí— las adultas somos nosotras, ustedes siguen siendo nuestros alumnos.

En ese momento ella se paró con el ceño fruncido, suspiró luego para volver a tomar asiento.

— Seguiré viniendo a sus clases —confesó— es el primer día, es normal que no hayan chicos y que el tema que se habló hoy en clase sea comprensible —continuó— quizá los otros salones también vengan pero cuando les toque Comunicación y comprensión lectora, en ese momento usted tendrá más alumnado y no sólo me tendrá a mi.

Eso realmente era un alivio saber.

Suspiré.

No sé si me estaba metiendo en problemas desde el primer día que vi a esta joven en la biblioteca pero no me juzgo tampoco sabía que era una menor de edad. Debía mantener mi distancia con ella.

La hora pasó en incómodo silencio de vez en cuando, a veces hablábamos del libro que pedí consiguieran. Hablamos un poco de lo que trataba y del escritor quizá era así lo necesario de cómo pasar el tiempo entretenidas en algo pero en esta oportunidad solo escuchaba mientras apuntaba todo en su cuaderno. No volvió a mirarme, me sentía en paz en cierta parte pero por otro lado algo me hacía querer ver aquellos ojos lavanda e únicos, Fate estás siendo afectada por esta adolescente desde la primera vez que la viste y estaba siendo sincera conmigo misma. Cuando ella se retiró a casa, salí también; fui al estacionamiento de profesores, ingresé y encendí el auto para emprender viaje pero antes de doblar a la izquierda como última mirada la vi parada en el paradero de autobús esperando su movilidad. Expulsé aire por mi nariz para seguir mi rumbo negando levemente con la cabeza.

Decidí ir al bar donde sabía encontraría a mi buen amigo Vice. Estacioné el auto y bajé, lo aseguré y me encaminé hasta dentro; tomé asiento mientras me desabotonaba mis dos primeros botones de la camisa.

— Wao —dijo sorprendido colocándome un vaso, tres cubos de hielo y por último servir whisky— parece que en tu segundo día laboral te está yendo pesado.

Reí ante su comentario.

— ¿Sabes qué? Sí —aseguré ante eso. Sujeté el vaso que estaba de whisky y de un solo golpe tomé todo el whisky, sin importar el amargo sabor de esta bebida ni su alcohol quemar mi garganta. Vice me volvió a servir más con sorpresa.

— ¿Sucedió algo que deba saber? —preguntó. Me quedé pensativa por un momento, suspiré pesado para asentir— ¡Te lo advertí! Esos mocosos son de lo peor...

Negué ante aquel comentario.

— En realidad son buenos jóvenes, al menos en eso tuve suerte pero tengo otro problema más serio... —confesé, Vice miró el alrededor. Tenía clientes pero se acercó más a mi para que pudiera decir lo que tenía que decir en voz baja— creo que una alumna me puso el ojo y creo que quiere tener algo conmigo, no sé, creo, supongo...

Rápidamente se alejó con los ojos como plato, coloqué mis dedos en mi ceño que estaba siendo fruncido en ese momento porque sabía lo que este hombre iba a decir.

— Mierda debes tener mucho cuidado Fate —dijo espantado— ¿no conseguiste a alguien de los maestros? ¿nadie las vio en algún momento comprometedor? —cuestionó preocupado.

Reí una vez más al recordar como aquella cobriza dijo '' Entonces, la maestra Nakajima ¿si puede conocerla? '' diría que eran celos, unos celos tiernos pero debía parar. Negué respondiendo.

— ¿De qué te ríes tonta? No es ninguna gracia lo que sucede —susurraba mientras miraba mi vaso de whisky.

— Lo sé Vice pero sólo me acordé de otra cosa —respondí— eh, una maestra llamada Ginga. Es muy simpática, hasta ahora es la única mujer con quien me estoy llevando bien entre todos los maestros aun que conocí otros...

Él suspiró de alivio.

— Al menos estás poniendo ojo en una adulta y no en una menor —esas palabras me hicieron sentir mal porque en realidad, sí la miré tanto en la biblioteca como en clases y en su clase de deporte. Me sentía mala maestra.

— Sí, supongo... —respondí con desanimo. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? Sujeté mi vaso y volví a dar un sorbo largo, dejando la mitad de whisky en el vaso— quizá haga una salida de maestros este fin de semana. Sería lo correcto salir a una fiesta.

Vice asintió animado.

— Invítame, tal vez conozca a una profesora para ver si puede enseñarme lengua —aquel comentario de doble sentido hizo que él mismo riera mientras que yo, por mi parte sólo sonreí. Lo conocía. No era de esos hombres que gustaban relaciones serias hasta si seré sincera sale con una universitaria, claro, mayor de edad porque estúpido no es.

— Veamos qué sucede —respondí para dar el último sorbo de whisky.

De aquella charla cambiamos diría que me tomé cinco vasos de whisky, fui a mi auto para dirigirme a casa realmente esperaba que lo sucedido hoy sea tan sólo una broma o que mis pensamientos sean completamente erróneos.

 _Quería estar en paz, pura paz._


	3. Secreto entre tú y yo

_Ehem... en este capitulo habrá una pequeña sorpresa un poco ''distinta'' a lo normal, pero se comprenderá poco a poco. Supongo, creo que con este capitulo se entenderá todo el continuar sobre Fate._

 **'' Secreto entre tú y yo ''**

 **.**

 **.**

Ha pasado un mes entero desde que la maestra Testarossa llegó a la escuela, aun que no se la ve todos los día yo sí después de clases pero también en el mes pasaron muchas cosas, intenté acercarme a ella pero fue imposible por lo que lo único que hice fue intentar ignorar la noticia que estaba saliendo con nuestra tutora.

— ¿Nanoha? —preguntó una compañera, Caro— ¿te sucede algo? Hace un buen rato que te comportas rara.

— Nyahaha, no chicas no es nada —respondí mirando a mis tres acompañantes.

— El amor~ el amor~ —empezó a cantar Hayate, giré a mirarla con un rostro de querer asesinarla.

Todas rieron, al menos.

— ¿Estás enamorada Nanoha? —preguntó Carim Gracia, la platónica de mi mejor amiga.

Hice una mueca.

— No sé que es el amor. No creo estar enamorada —respondí sin duda alguna, estábamos caminando porque teníamos dos horas libre ya que la maestra de matemática no había llegado. Todas empezaron a hablar sobre lo mucho que deseaban que un buen chico se les acercara pero que también sea apuesto que no como los del salón. En primer plano a Hayate-chan y a mi nos gustan las mujeres pero nos ahorramos comentarios, como dije, Hayate-chan está enamorada de nuestra compañera Carim Gracia la hermana de Verossa quienes intercambiaron de salones porque estaba prohibido que dos hermanos estén en el mismo salón. Caro estaba enamorada de Erio desde primer año pero por juntarse con Verossa y Yunno decidió no decir nada hasta el presente.

— Bueno, el amor es algo hermoso —respondió Caro sonriente y juntando sus palmas.

Sonreí, quizá era cierto pero al parecer a mi todavía no llega. No negaré que he sentido celos con ver las fotos de mis dos maestras juntas en las redes sociales o cuando se las ve andar juntas pero como Fate dice _''en mi vida privada nadie se debe meter''_ pero a veces me gustaría que me deje ser parte de su vida privada.

El día continuó normal hasta la hora de las clases particulares, después de la primera semana que no habían alumnos ahora asisten los que necesitan pero nadie tan seguido como yo. No negaré que falté tres clases cuando me enteré de la salida de ambas.

El salón solo. Frente a mi la rubia maestra.

— Entonces regresamos a lo de antes —comentó mirando su libro de asistencia colocando mi nombre, miré hacia otro lado. Se quedó en silencio para mirarme— ¿te pasa algo Takamachi?

Giré a verla, nuestros ojos se chocaron, abrí tan sólo un poco mi boca porque amaba ver esos labios; en el sentido de amar era verdad, me encantaban esos rubí de sus ojos, miré de nuevo a otro lado rápidamente.

— Estoy bien... —respondí. Sin imaginarlo se sentó a mi lado.

— Desde que todos se enteraron de mi salida con la maestra Nakajima tú te comportas distinto como si no te interesara saber ¿por qué? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos. La miré de manera poco convencida para responder— ¿hm? —musitó lo último.

— ¿Por qué no me deja ser parte de su vida privada, maestra? —pregunté. No quería seguir guardando estos malos sentimientos. Ella me miró sorprendida.

— Eso lo hemos hablado muchas veces... —respondió para colocarse de pie entonces sostuve su mano intentando de que no se vaya de mi lado. Su mano era cálida, muchas veces intenté tocarla pero no me atrevía.

— No es justo.

Dije, ella me quedó observando de pie con esos ojos. Nuestros ojos estaban fijos del uno al otro.

— ¿Qué es el amor, Fate? —pregunté colocándome de pie.

— ¿Fate? —preguntó confundida, era verdad, Fate sólo la llamaba en mi mente pero frente a todos 'maestra Testarossa'.

— ¿Estás enamorada de la maestra Nakajima? —pregunté una vez más. Ella se soltó de mi agarre para acomodarse.

— No sé si estoy enamorada de ella pero le estoy dando una oportunidad a la primera persona que me recibió correctamente en la escuela, alguien de mi edad —respondió, fruncí mi ceño ante aquella respuesta. Me puse de pie para empezar a guardar mi material de trabajo— ¿por qué te vas? Me hiciste una pregunta y lo estoy respondiendo.

— No quiero saber más... —respondí intentando aguantar mis lágrimas.

Ella se quedó en silencio por lo que me dejó hacer mi bolso. Cuando me dispuse a caminar hacia la puerta habló.

— El amor se sabe con el tiempo que estás con la persona. Primero es el enamoramiento, aquel que te hace sentir cosas por la otra persona, te duele si hace algo que no te gusta, tu corazón late más de lo normal cuando estas a su lado, te pones nerviosa y hasta un poco tonta. Te duele si se hace daño, te duele si llora. Quieres lo mejor para esa persona y eso es un poco del amor —respondió. Giré a verla, en el último mes me he sentido bastante molesta por su relación y me explicaron que los celos son así. Cada vez que estoy al lado de Fate me siento tranquila, me siento feliz, me siento bien y me encanta observarla pero hay cosas en las que puedo llegar a ser egoísta; imaginaba los besos que la maestra Nakajima le daba y quisiera ser yo quien lo hiciera.

— De la escuela la primera persona que conociste fue Hayate-chan —respondí— luego me conociste, no fue la maestra Nakajima —dicho eso me retiré del salón por completo, cuando llegué al portón de ingreso estaba lloviendo. Era cierto, otoño estaba acabando e íbamos a ingresar a invierno; suspiré pesado porque sabía que no traje algún paraguas.

Aun que mi parada de autobús esté frente a la salida de la escuela igual tenía que caminar hasta la salida cosa que no me agradaba tanto la idea pero lo hice, en el camino a casa empecé a escribirme con Hayate-chan.

 **Hayate-chan:** _¿Quieres salgamos este viernes? Quizá ahí conozcas tu verdadero amor._

 **Me:** _No quiero conocer a nadie, supongo._

 **Hayate-chan:** _¿Tan clavada estás con la maestra Testarossa?_

Suspiré, sabía a donde iba esto.

 **Me:** _No lo estoy así que está bien, vamos a donde siempre vamos._

 **Hayate-chan:** _¡De acuerdo, le avisaré a las chicas!_

 **Me:** _Bueno, entonces así quedamos_

 **Hayate-chan:** _*ícono de manita arriba*_

Estaba bien creo que distraerme este fin de semana estaba bien, estudiaba demasiado para distraer mi mente y realmente no sabía que libro leer de tantos que tengo en casa, de alguna manera tenía que seguir el amargo sentimiento sobre la maestra Testarossa o como lo dice Hayate ''lo clavada'' que estoy por ella porque no es un secreto para mi mejor amiga que me gusta la maestra. De hecho, ella me lo dice todo el tiempo que lo estoy.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Ya era viernes por la noche e íbamos a Cacao, un local donde ingresan personas de los dieciocho años hasta los veinticinco pero como los dueños del local conocen a Hayate nos daban el ingreso pero con vigilancia a no hacer alguna locura.

Traía puesto una mini-falda, un escotado, unos tacos negros, aretes de plata con diamante e igual mis pulseras del mismo material. Todas estábamos vestidas para la ocasión, la música era en inglés electrónica esta noche y un poco de Hip Hop por lo visto, fuimos al bar y Hayate-chan pidió cuatro cervezas. El tiempo estaba pasando como lo habíamos planeado, diversión, a veces grupo de jóvenes se acercaban para bailar con nostras e intentaba divertirme, lo estaba haciendo sin duda alguna pero en eso de reojo veo a una mesa tres personas conocidas: Ginga Nakajima, Fate Testarossa, Shari y un chico más; aquella pareja estaban algo distantes pero la quien trataba de ser más íntima era Ginga. Tenían vasos y una botella de vodka en la mesa, la otra pareja si se mostraba acaramelada en eso me acerqué a Hayate-chan dando un codazo para que mirara a la dirección que estaba observando ¡crean que casi escupe su bebida en mi cara! La miré con advertencia que se mida.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos acá? —preguntó cerca de mi oído, encogí los hombros entonces el chico que estaba bailando conmigo se puso atrás pegándome a él, me dejé y sonreí leve empezando un baile sensual con ella haciendo de lado a Hayate-chan. Mis ojos estaban apuntando a la rubia maestra que estaba siendo besada por nuestra tutora.

— Hermosa, ¿cómo es que te llamas? —habló cerca de mi oído aquel chico para que pueda oír su pregunta. Medio giré mi rostro acercándome a su oído.

— Nanoha, me llamo Nanoha —respondí.

Todo el tiempo era de mirada a mirada hasta el grupo de mi maestra de literatura pero hubo un momento en que sus ojos se posaron en mi, ahora era yo su presa que no soltarían sus ojos por lo que más hice lo que debía hacer: seguir bailando con el chico, tanto en todas las posiciones. De reojo observaba cómo el rostro de mi maestra era a puro descontento. El chico por su parte acariciaba mi cintura, uno que otro beso sobre mi cuello intentando mostrar autoridad sobre mi pero a veces me molestaba por otro lado Hayate y las chicas también estaban con otros chicos ¡ojo! Aun que Hayate-chan esté enamorada de Carim estaba siendo muy liberal ante este estúpido espectáculo tomadas ¿y yo? Mi cuarta botella de cerveza; noté que mi rubia profesora se colocó de pie y se dirigió al baño, detuve mi baile para terminar empujando al chico que me sujetó de la muñeca algo fastidiado.

— Iré al baño —grité para luego soltarme e ir al baño. Cuando entré ahí me la encontré, habían tres baños y se dirigió al más vacío.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Ustedes son menores, ¿cómo ingresaron? —preguntó con preocupación pero a la vez con olor a alcohol. Me acerqué a ella.

— Es mi pregunta, ¿qué hacen ustedes acá? —pregunté ya a poca distancia de mi mayor— ¿a darse besos y mostrar su amor al mundo? ¿justo hoy?

— ¿Qué? —confundida se preguntó a si misma— estás borracha, debería llevarte a casa —dijo acercándose a mi y sostuvo mi muñeca, la misma forma que aquel chico pero esta vez lo acepté.

Tomé airé y suspiré, me solté para colocar mis manos sobre el pecho de mi maestra que de hecho no tenía tanto busto y eso me causaba demasiada curiosidad, la empujé hasta una cabina de los baños e ingresamos, cerré la puerta e hice que se sentara sobre la taza que estaba con su tapa baja.

Me arrodillé frente a ella y me coloqué entre sus piernas porque las tenía abiertas.

— ¿Q-qué haces? —preguntó con nerviosismo.

— ¿Me permites estar en tu vida privada? Por favor... —pedí.

— Na-Nanoha hemos hablado de eso —respondió. Una vez más esa respuesta.

— Te he estado viendo y sé que no eres feliz con ella —susurré, ingresaron algunas mujeres hablando de lo bueno que estaba la fiesta. La música se escuchaba y aproveché ese momento para sujetar el rostro de mi maestra y acercarme, la besé.

Con los ojos cerrados pude sentir como mi boca estaba siendo aceptada con la ajena, mi beso fue correspondido en una manera cálida que aun que nuestras salivas estén llenas de sabor a alcohol estábamos disfrutando de tal tierno beso. Ella se separó de mi en ese instante para poder tomar aire y nos miramos.

— Sabes que dejarte entrar a mi vida privada está prohibido... —susurró sobre mis labios mirando detalladamente mis ojos.

— Lo sé pero no quiero estar fuera de el, no sé por qué pero no quiero —susurré de igual manera. Atrapé nuevamente sus labios mientras me colocaba de pie, me senté sobre su regazo y ella sujetó mi cintura.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer, eh? —susurró. En realidad ambas estábamos tomadas, ella con una bebida más fuerte que la mía. Encogí mis hombros volviendo a besarla empezando a mover mis caderas pero algo me causaba rotunda curiosidad porque estaba sintiendo un bulto entre sus piernas cada vez más duro, me detuve— tengo un secreto... —comentó avergonzada, sonrojada.

La miré esperando a que continuara, sus secretos, su primer secreto será compartido conmigo por alguna razón eso me estaba haciendo feliz dentro. Acercó su rostro a mi oído: _'' Me operé cuando cumplí quince años, ese fue mi regalo; tengo un pene ''_ en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron como plato por tal confesión y alejé mi rostro un poco para mirar sus ojos esta vez mostraban un temor pero sonreí.

— Está bien —susurré juntando nuestras frentes pero algo nos interrumpió.

— ¿Fate-san? —llamaba fuerte una mujer, era Nakajima-san.

Puse mi dedo sobre los labios de Fate.

Ella suspiró para terminar empujando la puerta de nuestra cabina cual se encontraba cerrada.

— ¿Estás aquí? —preguntó. Entonces yo respondí.

— No sé de quién habla, está ocupado

Mi sonrisa era traviesa, una muchacha borracha.

— Disculpe —suspiró como último y se retiró.

— Deberíamos irnos...

— Nanoha.. yo, creo que no —susurró, aquello me rompió. ¿No quería estar conmigo?

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté confundida colocandome de pie, ella hizo lo mismo.

— Vine con mis amigos, no puedo irme sin ellos —respondió— igualmente tú —comentó.

Eso tenía razón pero sus amigos estaba nuestra tutora que sabía le iba a dar besos de aquí, allá. Mordí mi labio inferior y coloqué mis manos sobre su cuello para acercarla una vez más, la besé y ella correspondió.

Después de unos minutos intentamos salir sin que nadie se diera cuenta, dicho y hecho nadie se dio cuenta quizá estos besos eran una aceptación entrando en su vida privada. Ella se fue por su lado mientras que yo me acerqué a mi grupo de amigas quienes aún bebían, Hayate-chan me pasó otra cerveza continuamos pero dos minutos pasaron y el chico se acercó a mi jalándome a la pista de baile, ahora si estaba metida en problemas.

— ¿Por qué huiste de mi por mucho tiempo preciosa? —preguntó sujetando fuerte mi cintura— ¿te gustaría ir algún otro lado? —negué cuando preguntó lo segundo, intenté alejarlo y entonces se acercaron las demás para alejarlo.

— ¡Suéltame! —exclamé fastidiada.

— Pero si me estabas bailando bien provocativa ¿por qué no me dejas? —preguntó molesto— bien que quieres que te follen —cuando dijo eso me dio un apretón en el glúteo derecho. Me alejé y le tiré una bofetada.

Él iba a darme una bofetada pero algo lo detuvo, era Fate. Estaba mirando mal al chico.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —le preguntó.

— Que la dejes en paz —respondió para luego el chico fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Quién eres tú para venir a decirme lo que tengo y qué no hacer? —continuó, se soltó de él para luego ella mirarme.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí chicas? —preguntó la pelimorado, esta vez sí estábamos en problemas. Me quedé mirando a Fate ignorando a los demás, una como muchas me estaba ayudando, eso era una cosa que inevitablemente me gustaba porque mostraba la importancia que tenía hacia mi.

Después de eso salimos con nuestros maestros.

— Wao, es increíble como cuatro niñas pudieron colarse a la discoteca —comentó el chico desconocido del grupo de Fate.

— Vice, no necesitas hacer esos comentarios —recalcó mi rubia maestra quien me estaba mirando con suma seriedad, parecía que el alcohol que tenía conmigo en el baño se había esfumado con tan solo ver aquel chico intentar pegarme.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó Nakajima-san acercándose a nosotras para olernos— huelen a cerveza ¿ustedes estaban tomando? —preguntó una vez más.

Todas asentimos, bajé mi vista.

— Ginga, no les reclames —respondió Fate. La pelimorado se giró furiosa, era ahora cuando nosotras empezaríamos a ver una pelea.

— ¡¿Cómo que no?! Si se emborrachaban podían ponerles alguna clase de droga y las podían violar —reclamó a su pareja, miré a otro lado, si supiera lo que estuve apunto de hacer con Fate.

Fate suspiró pesado cerrando los ojos.

— ¿No piensas decir nada? ¿y tú Shari? —preguntó a la castaña de lentes.

— Creo que no deberían volver hacer algo como esto, miren en lo que se iban a meter si llegaba algún problema. En especial tú Takamachi que has estado bailando con él de muchos aspectos incorrectos —respondió mirándome. En eso Fate me miró rápidamente sorprendida.

Encogí mis hombros.

— Por alguna razón lo hice ... —respondí.

— Sea la razón que sea —dijo mirando de reojo a Fate— no debes hacerlo. No creo quieras malograr tu vida escolar sólo por un gusto del momento.

Me quedé en silencio y fruncí el ceño, en eso Hayate me sostuvo la mano, la miré y ella negó levemente. No debía decir nada. Miré a Fate quien me miraba de manera totalmente tranquila.

— Espera, ¿tú eres Takamachi? —preguntó aquel chico— mucho gusto, soy Vice y al parecer si es como hablaban de ti.

— Vice deja de meter tus narices donde no debes —respondió Fate acercándose a su amigo, en eso lo empezó a empujar para llamar un taxi.

¿Fate hablaba de mi con aquel chico?

— Bueno, pediremos un taxi para que vayan a sus casas —dijo vencida la pelimorada.

De reojo vi que aquel chico tomó un taxi y se fue, la rubia regresaba a nosotras.

— Llevaré a Yagami y Takamachi, ustedes pueden llevar a Gracia y Caro —respondió de manera rápida Fate quien escuchaba de lejos. Era verdad, Hayate-chan conocía de antes a Fate por eso estaba haciendo esto.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Nakajima-san.

— Lo que escuchaste..

— Pero cariño... —se acercó a Fate. Le estaba diciendo cariño. Suspiré.

Fate no dijo nada y asintió, luego nos miró a nosotras para que la siguieramos. Shari, la maestra de matemática se quedó observándonos de eso me di cuenta pero no dije nada más solo me despedí de ambas.

En el auto de mi rubia maestra empezamos a ir a la casa de Hayate-chan, en realidad me quedaría a dormir donde ella porque había avisado en casa para que no me vean en las fachas que estaba. Hayate-chan bajó más rápido una vez que llegamos dejándome atrás pero lo quería, me quedé dentro un momento.

— ¿Estabas coqueteando con ese chico? —preguntó Fate. Realmente se le había pasado la borrachera.

Negué.

— Quería ponerte celosa... —confesé. Ella se acomodó en su silla para suspirar.

— Creo que esto no puede ser Nanoha...

— ¿Otra vez con lo mismo? —pregunté para acercarme a ella, empecé a dejar besos sobre su mejilla bajando poco a poco.

— No es eso, sólo que tengo miedo... —se sinceró. Estaba abajo, ahora empecé a besar aquella parte íntima de ella que estaba reaccionando ante esa estimulación leve.

— N-Nanoha... —susurró mirando hacia abajo entonces colocó su mano sobre mi cabeza, intentando alzarlo— no hoy —respondió para acercar su rostro a mi, me dio un beso corto— ve con tu amiga, tomaste mucho.

Suspiré para asentir leve, me alejé y bajé.

Ella se fue y por último caminé hasta la puerta de la casa de Hayate-chan que estaba abierta. Ella se tiró en el sofá quedándose dormida ahí para luego yo ir a su habitación de invitados, me desnude quedando sólo en ropa íntima y me acosté.

Hoy supe algo nuevo de ella.

Al menos me acerqué un poco.

 _Quiero más._


	4. No quiero

_Saizoouuuh: Buenas, sobre el tema de lo que es Fate estás en lo cierto. Una historia un poco distinto, me alegro que te guste o emocione(?) la historia; me gusta que la gente a veces aporte ideas para ayudar pero poco a poco... poco a poco._

 _Iris-chan: Me alegro que te guste la historia :3 trataré lo mejor de mi._

 _Sobre los Review siempre los leo aun que no siempre conteste a todos/as pero los tomo siempre en cuenta. Gracias por el apoyo a los lectores anónimos(?)._

 **'' No quiero... ''**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde aquella noche no he podido estar una vez más a solas con Fate, era una desgracia para mí porque tampoco dejaba de pensar en sus besos. El fin de semana lo pasé en casa de Hayate-chan pero este Sábado me pidieron turno en la biblioteca, quizá encuentre a Fate ahí o al menos pueda verla muy aparte de la escuela; a parte de sufrir el no poder estar a su lado sin que nadie nos moleste me he tenido que aguantar a la maestra Nakajima-san que siempre nos echa el ojo a no hacer cosas 'malas' nuevamente.

— Nanoha —llamó una voz masculina, me giré a ver y era Yuuno junto a Verossa. Estaba comprando una bebida en la máquina cerca del salón de profesores, era una forma de ver más a Fate.

— Dime Yuuno —respondí dando una sonrisa.

— Quiero que hablemos —comentó acercándose a mi, ¿es que no le importaba hacer cosas frente a los maestros después de la última advertencia?

— Creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar...

Un golpe en la máquina, fuerte. Le tiró una palmada a la máquina.

— Me han contado que el fin de semana saliste a Cacao con tus amigas —dijo mirando luego a Verossa— ¿por qué llevaron a Carim a que se ande rozando con tipos? ¿crees que es lo que mi amigo quiere? —preguntó nuevamente furioso. Miré a Verossa quien también me miraba de la misma forma, créanme, si hubiera sido un hombre ellos ya me estarían pateando el trasero con su grupo de pandilla de otras escuelas. Eran un verdadero asco en la escuela.

Un carraspeo malogro su glorioso momento.

— Disculpen, ¿qué sucede acá? —preguntó una rubia maestra quien estaba acompañada de la maestra Nakajima, ella era como un chicle. Fruncí leve el ceño.

— No es de tu incu... Olvídalo —respondió Yuuno aún con el mismo ánimo, se giró para retirarse.

— Nanoha, te estaré vigilando —amenazó el chico de cabello verde. Suspiré.

Giré mi vista una vez más a Fate quien era ahora la que me miraba en una forma de preocupación, sonreí pero mi sonrisa desapareció cuando la mano de la maestra Nakajima le tocó el hombro para que regresaran al salón de profesores. Decidí retirarme.

El día continuó normalmente, mis clases particulares no la iba a tener sola con Fate porque ya me había enterado que tres alumnos asistirían por un problema en otra materia pero querían una ayuda. Fate ayudaba a quien necesitaba, eso también me gustaba.

— Nanoha siento mucho lo de mi hermano —estaba ahí disculpándose mi rubia amiga.

— No debes por qué Carim —respondí entre risas— tu hermano está celoso, después de todo son de la misma edad sólo que él sigue siendo tu mayor. Supongo que quiere protegerte...

— Ese es un tonto —continuaba hablando, habíamos decidido ir al centro para comer algo en grupo de amigas.

Todas reímos.

— La maestra Testarossa tiene mucha consideración contigo Nanoha —comentó Caro— si pudiera imaginar algo pensaría que está enamorada de ti pero no, es mayor para ti como tampoco creo seas de su tipo.

— ¿Por qué lo crees? —pregunté curiosa ante el comentario de mi compañera.

— No sé, a veces te cuida como si fuera el típico príncipe pero en este caso es princesa —burló para continuar— pero creo que esa etiqueta es más para la maestra Nakajima, después de todo no se ven tan mal. La maestra está contenta.

— Uy~ —musitó Hayate-chan quien escuchaba todo con atención, tenía las manos atrás de su nuca.

— No creo que sean felices —corregí.

— ¿No? —un dúo preguntó, Caro y Hayate quienes me miraban ahora confundida.

Encogí mis hombros y recordé de nuevo sus besos, aquellos besos correspondidos por parte de mi mayor.

Llegamos a una cafetería del centro comercial, tomamos asiento en una mesa para cuatro y cada una pidió lo que deseaba; el local era hermoso, tranquilo con un tono de música de piano para cualquiera que quiera viniera a relajarse. Mi vida de escolar continuaba pero como mi mejor amiga siempre me indicaba 'clavada' de mi maestra de literatura, un sentimiento que tenía que guardar en silencio y aguantar a mis compañeras de salón siempre hablar sobre el susodicho paquete que tenía Fate entre las piernas, que a ellas les gustaba y que dudaban que ahora sea una mujer. Suspiré con tanto pensar, decidí sólo disfrutar.

 **. . .**

Cuando terminamos nuestra pequeña reunión de amigas cada quien viajó dirección a su casa, llegué saludando a mi madre quien estaba en la cocina y me detuve un momento con ella.

— Mamá...

— Dime cariño —respondió mi cálida madre, todos decían que me parecía mucho a ella.

— ¿Papá fue tu mayor cuando se enamoraron, verdad? —pregunté con curiosidad.

Ella detuvo lo que hacía por un segundo para asentir, girando a verme.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó.

— No es nada —respondí.

— Tú no preguntas por las puras cariño, ¿sucede algo? ¿estás enamorada de alguien mayor que tú? —preguntó, su bombardeo de preguntas eran lo peor pero con esa cálida voz cualquiera respondería.

— Hm —miré a otro lado— quisiera contarte algo pero no sé cómo lo piensas tomar

Hubo un silencio total así que dejó que los fideos se siguieran cocinando para tomarme de los hombros encaminándome a la mesa, me hizo tomar asiento y ella a un lado, su mirada estaba totalmente fija a mi. Muy atenta.

— Dispara —dijo.

— Me gusta una persona nueve años mayor que yo —confesé pero no quería decir quién era— es una persona totalmente perfecta para mis ojos, al inicio no quise aceptar que me atraía pero terminé dando cuenta que me gusta más de lo que imaginaba. Me enamoré sin desearlo pero...

— ¿Pero? —preguntó confundida.

— No sé si me corresponderá —respondí— sabes, es mayor que yo. Tiene su pareja que realmente me desagrada...

— Mi amor, verás ¿quién dijo que el amor es fácil? —respondió ante todo con suma calma, ah cómo amaba a mi madre— también, ¿quién dijo que el amor tiene edad de inicio y fin?

Encogí los hombros sin saber qué responder.

— Es verdad que es una diferencia de edad muy grande para ti, nosotros preferimos que salgas con chicos de tu misma edad porque es lo correcto —se sinceró— tal vez lo que sientes ahora es pura admiración de esa persona pero si es amor como tú lo describes, que estás enamorada, no puedo meterme en tu corazón o tus decisiones pero...

¿Pero?

— Sabes que tu papá no lo va aceptar, al menos no hasta que cumplas la mayoría de edad —continuó, eso era real. Mi padre mataría a Fate si se entera que roba de su hija muchas cosas hasta es más, no sólo él sino también mi hermano mayor.

— Eso lo sé mamá pero realmente me siento así... quisiera vivirlo, quisiera... —respondí con la cabeza baja. Estaba perdiendo contra la realidad.

Ella sonrió.

— Cariño, si ambos se quieren yo creo que él esperará hasta que cumplas tu mayoría de edad ¿no? —preguntó dudosa. Alcé la vista y la miré.

— Supongo...

Ella me miró ahora un poco confundida.

— Digo, sabe mis sentimientos... sabe que quiero compartir algo con esa persona pero esa persona también tiene miedo. Miedo al que soy menor de edad y se ciega con las leyes —respondí, mi madre comentó _''Es normal, es una persona adulta y sabe a lo que se estaría metiendo''_ , suspiré— pero parece que tengo tu apoyo. Mi padre da más temor en realidad, no quisiera que le digas de esto...

Ella guiño con una sonrisa amplia.

— Es una conversación de madre e hija.

— Gracias mamá —sonriente me abalancé a abrazarla. Estaba feliz de al menos que mi madre confiara en mí, el lío no era esto, el lío era que ni siquiera me he puesto a conversar correctamente con Fate sobre nuestra supuesta relación.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Estaba en el supermercado comprando una lista que mi madre había hecho para mi, ya mis clases habían terminado pero de nuevo no pude conversar con Fate. Realmente estos días han sido difíciles para mí...

— Trae eso, vamos a preparar pizza —esa voz.

— No por favor —respondió con lástima, entonces rápidamente me acerqué por donde provenían.

Era Nakajima-san con Fate. Sentí un golpe en mi pecho, mi corazón.

— Fate-san espérame aquí, iré al baño —avisó mi tutora dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la rubia, esta sonrió levemente. ¿Estaba sonriendo por un beso tan diminuto? Qué pesado. Cuando noté que ya no estaba dejé el carrito y me acerqué a ella, la tomé de la mano y la empecé a jalar con dirección a la salida del supermercado; no se opuso, es más, me siguió.

Cuando nos alejamos lo suficiente nos metimos por un pequeño callejón, giré a mirarla.

— ¿Por qué eres cruel conmigo? —le pregunté.

— ¿Cruel? ¿en qué sentido Nanoha? —cuestionó confundida.

— ¡Sabes mis sentimientos! —exclamé algo dolida.

Ella rió un poco para llevar su mano hasta mi cabeza, acariciándolo. ¿Qué era? ¿su mascota?

— Nanoha, no debes ser tan celosa... —confesó en un tono algo alegre.

— ¿Celosa? —me acerqué más a ella, ella por reacción natural retrocedió un poco.

Asintió sonriente.

— ¿Qué dirías si me ves con un tipo? Saliendo aquí y allá, dando besos por aquí, besos por allá —respondí ante su respuesta pero nunca le quité la mirada.

— Hm no sé —susurró para enfrentar mi cercanía, nuestros rostros estaban a tan pocos centímetros.

— Eres una tonta... —susurré cerrando los ojos para terminar atrapando los labios de mi mayor. Correspondido de la misma manera.

Entre el beso el teléfono de Fate empezó a sonar, ese desgraciado sonido hizo que nos separemos; sacó el teléfono del bolsillo para mirar quién era y por supuesto, su disque ''gran amor'' la estaba llamando. Ella iba a responder pero no lo permití.

— Estas conmigo... no con ella —dije mientras rechazaba la llamada— Fate, quisiera saber ¿qué sientes tú por mi?

— Nanoha... —murmuró retrocediendo, suspirando. Era un tema que siempre hablábamos eso lo sé, cansaba repetir el tema pero es así.

— Sé que soy menor que tú —comencé a hablar— sé que no puedo ser gran cosa por el momento, sé también que soy celosa pero también sé un secreto tuyo. Nos hemos besado en la discoteca, justo ahora y tus labios me han correspondido en ambas oportunidades —continué, no iba a quedar callada— quisiera ser parte de tu vida privada, esa que tanto nos dices a los alumnos. Sé que no es correcto pero quiero, no me gusta verte con la maestra Nakajima tanto... ver cómo te regala besos de aquí y allá o que crea que eres de su propiedad porque no es así.

— Nanoha... —me llamó, me quedé callada para mirarla a los ojos, directamente. Esos ojos rubí mataban— sé todo lo que sientes pero tienes que entender que lo nuestro no puede ser... —suspiró, esto me estaba rompiendo— sabes que al ser tu mayor puedo ir presa ¿no es así? —asentí ante su pregunta— también sabes que soy tu maestra, una maestra que no ves tan seguido pero sigo siendo etiquetada de tu maestra.

Encogí los hombros.

— Eso a mi no me importa...

— A mi sí me importa porque es mi vida, mi carrera, mi futuro —respondió rápido— aún estás en la escuela es por esa misma razón que no sabes qué es sufrir años de desvelos para lograr tu meta educativa final, aquella que te dará el pan de la casa y alimentará a tu familia.

— ¿Estás pensando en una familia con Nakajima-san? —pregunté un poco fastidiada.

— No aún pero quizá sí en un futuro...

— ¿Ella tiene que ser las madres de tus hijos? —pregunté de nuevo, me acercaba nuevamente. Sujeté su cuello para empezar darle caricias con mis pulgares, noté que ella pasó saliva.

— Eh... s-supongo ¿no? —esa detestable respuesta. ¡No era tan niña como para que me trate como una chica de doce años!

— Fate... no creo que Nakajima-san sea la correcta para ti —susurré de nuevo, acerqué mi rostro a ella y volví atrapar sus labios. Una vez más, ella correspondió pero en esta oportunidad posó sus manos sobre mi cintura.

El beso continuó, nuestras lenguas danzaban al ritmo y nuestras respiraciones se estaban agitando poco a poco. Unas leves presiones provenientes de ella en mi cintura hacían que quisiera estar más cerca, sentirla más, me pegué más a su cuerpo logrando que mis pechos choquen en los pequeños contrarios; nos separamos tan sólo unos segundos por la falta de aire, nos miramos de una manera intensa, lo sé, sus ojos lo decían para volver atrapar una vez más. Mis manos empezaron a bajar por sus hombros lentamente, acariciándola, seguido por su pecho pero hasta ahí llegó mi explore con su cuerpo ya que otra vez una llamada entró.

Se separó para volver a revisar el teléfono.

Suspiró.

— M... Nanoha —susurró algo agitada— yo debo irme... p-por favor detén esta locura —suplicó de manera cálida. La miré fijamente, igual de agitada y sonrojada, negué.

— No dejaré, **no quiero...**

Ella cerró sus ojos suspirando pero luego los abrió para dejar un pequeño beso sobre mis labios, eso me hizo sonreír como una boba enamorada.

— Me tengo que ir... por favor, cuídate ¿va? —dijo asegurándose de mi bienestar, asentí pero antes que se fuera la detuve— dime...

— No dejes que te toque antes que yo —susurré con una mirada muy seria, ella se sorprendió al inicio para luego sonreír.

— Lo pensaré —respondió, eso me hizo hacer un puchero y de nuevo, uno de sus besos fue plantado en mi pero en esta ocasión en mi frente. Vi que se iba contestando su llamada, seguro ahora iban a discutir.

Regresé al supermercado pero por lo visto ellas ya no estaban ahí, volví agarrar otro carrito para empezar mi compra desde cero. Mientras caminaba pensaba y pensaba en las cálidas respuestas de mi rubia maestra, realmente me confundía más y más pero sus besos decían otra cosa; no era tonta, tengo mis sentidos bien puestos aún si sigo siendo menor de edad. Lo sé, sé que ella quiere.

 _Lo haré._


	5. Mi querida alumna

**'' Mi querida alumna ''**

 **.**

 **.**

Los últimos días han sido pesado, los exámenes del primer semestre estaban encima y todavía no tenía para los chicos de quinto años. Trabajé tanto la noche que llegué con ojeras, las dos primeras horas iban a ser exclusivamente para mis exámenes por lo que se los entregué al auxiliar para que los repartiera en los salones mientras me tomaba un delicioso café bien cargado.

— Cariño, ¿está todo bien? —sí, aún seguí mi falsa relación con Ginga. Aún después de la advertencia de Nanoha ese día del supermercado, la última vez que pude besarla.

— Sí... no te preocupes —respondí.

Aquel día Ginga y yo discutimos porque había sido incorrecto dejarla sola, que le haya rechazado la llamada entre más hasta ese mismo día quiso sexo. Reí levemente al recordar a Nanoha con su posesividad, maldición, ¿en qué maldito juego me estaba metiendo? Esto era incorrecto.

Vice está que me quiere ahorcar también.

El timbre sonó, terminé mi café decidí correr al 5-A para poder vigilar que no haya trampa, el auxiliar maestro de Educación Física se ubicaría en 5-B mientras que Ginga en 5-C; tomé asiento en mi escritorio para empezar a vigilar, los exámenes estaban en cada pupitre como debía ser y ellos simplemente empezaron cuando me vieron ingresar. Saqué de mi maletín un pequeño libro, sí, un cuento de infantes era lo que estaba leyendo que aun que me lo conocía tan bien quería leer algo para pasar el tiempo mientras se hacía el examen.

El tiempo avanzaba y los que terminaban colocaban el examen en mi escritorio con su nombre, ¿de qué trataba? Del libro que les mande a pedir y leer muchas veces en casa, si no leyeron estaban perdiendo porque les hacía preguntas de comprensión lectora entre más detalles tanto de la biografía del escritor. Las dos horas pasaron para luego colocarme de pie, los alumnos emitían chillidos mientras que otros se estiraban de tanto pensar cosa que me causaba gracia porque me recordaba a la escuela, me dispuse a salir pero una pelimarrón se acercó a mi.

— Maestra Testarossa —llamó, me detuve para observarla.

— Dime Yagami...

— Este sábado estaremos en mi casa —susurró— ¿quiere venir? Habrá un poco de alcohol pero no será tan fuerte, invitaré a unos amigos.

¿En una reunión de menores? Por favor.

Sonreí.

— Lo pensaré porque sabes que no debería estar ahí...

Ella asintió.

— Eso lo sé, trataremos de portarnos bien pero es tan sólo una película con trago. Nada de otro mundo —dijo juntando su manos en forma de ruego. Suspiré.

— Lo pensaré...

Volví a responder, ella sonrió y de manera rápida miré a Nanoha quien me observaba fijamente toda acción. Sonreí, realmente me causaba tanta ternura.

Llegué al salón de profesores con la pila de papeles que debía corregir estos días, quizá necesite distraerme tal como Yagami me invitó pero primero mi trabajo; tan patético, una persona de casi veintiséis años en una reunión de jóvenes adolescentes de diecisiete años.

Mis clases particulares se cancelaron hasta fin de los exámenes aun que sabía que los chicos necesitaban más ayuda ahora pero era una regla de la dirección, ninguna distracción por el momento. Me senté en mi escritorio y agarré la lista de alumnos con sus direcciones tanto teléfonos de casa y móvil, busqué el de Nanoha y lo apunté en un papel de notas guardándolo seguido en mi bolsillo.

Fate, ¿qué estabas haciendo? No debes hacer lo que haces.

Cuando el día terminó me dirigí a mi auto, quería descansar al menos un poco en casa pero todo estaba siendo arruinado cuando Ginga llegó a mi con su hermana Nove; giré a verlas.

— Fate, ¿nos puedes por favor llevar a un sitio? —preguntó la pelimorado, relamí mis labios y asentí.

— ¿Dónde desean ir? —pregunté abriendo las puertas, ingresé para ver que ellas ingresaban en cada asiento correspondido.

— Tenemos una cita en el spa que te comenté —respondió mi actual pareja, asentí levemente mientras miraba a distancia cómo los alumnos también salían dirección a sus casas— gracias por ser atenta con nosotras, mi amor.

En silencio asentí, encendí el auto para emprender viaje a aquel local. No, no vi a Nanoha.

Al llegar al local después de más o menos veinte minutos de viaje ellas bajaron agradeciendo nuevamente mi amabilidad, me despedí de Ginga quien me besó para así irme rápido. ¿Si era feliz? Lo era pero no tanto. ¿Si me había enamorado? Creo que sí pero no de la persona que es mi pareja. ¿Rompes las leyes? Las aplasto, maldición, esos pensamientos también me comen; Ginga no sabe nada de mi operación que mis padres me regalaron a los quince años, de hecho, esa es una de las razones del por qué mis padres se divorciaron. El semáforo estaba en rojo, mis dedos empezaron hacer una suave oleada en el timón mientras esperaba. Los besos de Nanoha estaban siempre en mi cabeza, cuando menos quería pensar esas imágenes llegaban solas, sus caricias o al menos ese pequeño atrevimiento que se tomó en el baño de la discoteca; es una caja de sorpresas.

Llegué a mi departamento y lo primero que hice fue darme un baño para tumbarme a la cama olvidando el mundo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Me:** _¿Nanoha?_

 **Nanoha:** _¿Quién eres?_

 **Me:** _Fate... ¿Irás?_

 **Nanoha:** _¿Hayate?_

 **Me:** _*ícono de cara pensativa*_

 **Nanoha:** _Iré *ícono de cara sacando la lengua*_

 **Me:** _Está bien_

 **Nanoha:** _¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

 **Me:** _Tengo mis contactos *ícono de cara sacando la lengua*_

 **Nanoha:** _*Ícono de cara sonriente* Al menos ya tengo cómo llamarte para decirte buenas noches._

 **Me:** _No lo hagas..._

 **Nanoha:** _No creo que vivas con Nakajima-san._

 **Me:** _No pero... no es correcto._

 **Nanoha:** _Nos vemos más tarde._

 **Me:** _... Sí._

Realmente me había intentado vestirme lo más juvenil para que no hubieran sospechas, ¡la verdad es que salí a comprar ropa de adolescente!

Joder, qué estaba haciendo realmente.

Mientras viajaba dirección a casa de Yagami, Vice me llamó por lo que estaba en altavoz.

 _'' No has venido, eso duele en mi corazón mala amiga ''_ comentó en tono dramático, reí ante su comentario por lo que le respondí.

— Hoy tengo planes...

 _'' ¿Nakajima? ''_ preguntó interesado.

— No... Takamachi —respondí asegurando.

 _'' Joder tía, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? ¿no te he dicho que te alejes de esa mocosa? Digo, creo que quieres problemas en tu vida ¿no es así? Me comentaste que su padre es policía ''_ su regaño empezó. Suspiré. Era cierto, si terminaban viéndome con Nanoha quizá era mi final en mi mundo educativo a menores hasta es más, a mayores igual.

— Vice, lo siento mucho. Realmente siento no escucharte pero...

 _'' Tu corazón te está guiando eh ''_ continuó por mí. _'' Cuando dije que te enamores de alguien no me refería a que sea alguien de tu salón, digo, una de tus alumnas ¿comprendes? Tú deberías tener a una mujer madura a tu lado, sea mujer u hombre, alguien que tenga tus mismos pensamientos. Creo que esa niña te quitará lo virgen y hasta tú le quitarás lo virgen ''_ aquel comentario hizo que me sonrojara y que regresaran las imágenes de las veces que Nanoha intentó sobrepasar la línea.

Rodé los ojos.

— Vice me tengo que ir... cualquier cosa te estaré llamando.

 _'' Adiós rompe cuna ''_ colgó. Mierda, le romperé el culo cuando lo vea por ponerme ese apodo tan asqueroso.

Estacioné el auto, bajé, lo aseguré y caminé a la puerta de Yagami. Toqué esta.

Ella abrió. Traía puesto una pijama muy provocativa, miré a todos los lados algo incómoda, bueno, no incómoda porque le quedaba bien esa ropa pero ¿qué era esto? Ingresé para mirar el alrededor si la cobriza había llegado y ahí estaba; sentada a lado de un chico que le estaba acariciando su mejilla y ella sonriendo, ¿qué clase de reunión era esta? ¿una en la de coqueteo entre todos y harían una orgía? Fruncí mi ceño al continuar viendo eso.

Siempre he intentado ocultar mis sentimientos por ella. En la discoteca cuando otro estaba manoseando su cuerpo, en la biblioteca la primera vez que la vi y pensé cosas que no debía de su cuerpo, en la escuela cuando se pone celosa con Ginga pero ahora era distinto.

— Fate... —murmuró para colocarse de pie, alejándose del muchacho. El chico giró a verme con el ceño fruncido. Miré de pies a cabeza, traía un short muy pequeño que casi se le podían ver las nalgas. Una blusa en la que podíamos ver sus delicados hombros, se acercó a mi— llegaste.

Miré de reojo al chico, Yagami ahora se había sentado con él.

— No lo mal interpretes —continuó, la miré.

— ¿Que no lo haga? ¿por qué están casi desnudas? —pregunté— se suponía que era una reunión con un poco de trago, veíamos película y fin ¿no?

— Eh... —musitó— la verdad es que Carim y Caro tienen que venir, traerán dos chicos más pero —giró a mirar a Yagami— me preocupa Hayate-chan.

— ¿Perdón? —susurré, en eso ella me tomó de la mano para llevarme a la cocina. Me recosté con los brazos cruzados en el refrigerador. Ella se pegó a mi empezando acariciar mi mejilla con su dedo índice.

— Ella está enamorada de Carim... pero no está dispuesta a decirle por lo tanto vive la vida loca —comentó en voz baja. Luego sonrió— reía por las tonterías que el chico decía, hm, es un tonto.

— Pero te acariciaba la mejilla...

— ¿Celosa? —susurró rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello, suspiré permitiendo sus acciones.

— Un poco...

Lo estaba aceptando. Maldición, ella sonrió ampliamente para abrazarme cosa que no lo vi mal por lo que correspondí tal abrazo.

— Gracias por venir —susurró otra vez, sobre mi cuello. Empecé a dar suaves caricias en su espalda.

— Deberíamos regresar Nanoha...

— Como quieras —respondió para separarse, con su mano sosteniendo la mía me encaminó a la sala. Nos sentamos en un sofá sólo para las dos, empezamos a charlar sobre el examen y algunos alumnos todo iba bien hasta que llegaron las que faltaban, era cierto, traían más alcohol y cosas para picar. Cada una acompañada de un chico.

Entonces la susodicha ''reunión'' empezó. Los chicos manoseaban de vez en cuando las piernas de las chicas, la más tapada Caro, ellas se sorprendieron al verme ahí que tuvieron temor de continuar su entrada pero hice como si no las vería supongo que no estarán tranquilas de hacer sus cosas frente a mi siendo su maestra. La película era una de acción y drama pero en algunas partes tenían contenidos sexuales y me cuestionaba muchas veces en la cabeza: ¿Cuántas veces Nanoha estuvo en reuniones así? ¿por qué me invitaron a esto? ¿habrán tocado a Nanoha? Maldición cuántas cosas podía imaginar en tan sólo unos minutos. Fruncí el ceño.

— Nadie —un susurro cerca de mi oído. Un susurro sensual— nadie me ha tocado ni ha tenido relaciones conmigo.

Giré a verla, ¿cómo es que ella sabía lo que pensaba? Su sonrisa angelical.

Ella empezó a darme pequeños besos por la mejilla para empezar a bajar por mi cuello, habían tomado unos vasos, todas hasta los muchachos. Nanoha de nuevo estaba algo tomada y eso no me gustaba, no quise tomar porque conducía y no sería buen ejemplo prefiero quedarme sin alcohol pero por otro lado el sentimiento de pánico estaba dominando mi cuerpo, lo que hacía Nanoha no era correcto y mucho menos frente a sus compañeras, digo, todas saben que salgo con Ginga pero ¿qué sucede si llega unos comentarios por la escuela?

 _'' Ven ''_ susurró en silencio, me tomó la mano e hizo que nos paremos. Yagami observó de reojo nuestra retirada pero continuaba viendo la película con tal fastidio de tener un macho encima de ella besándola, realmente era preocupante. Ingresamos a una habitación y cerró la puerta con seguro.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté intentando abrir la puerta.

— No por favor —suplicó triste, se acercó para tomar mi cara entre sus manos. La miré fijamente.

— ¿Qué es esto Nanoha? ¿por qué...?

— Nadie quiere ser virgen, al menos, la única virgen aquí soy yo —respondió, para luego soltarme. Me quedé en silencio— te dije que nadie me a tocado como las están tocando, esas películas las estimulan y siempre me he retirado antes que inicien pero en esta oportunidad quiero ser correspondida Fate...

— Eso lo hemos hablado, estás bajo el alcohol Nanoh...

— Sh... —dijo tapándome la boca con su índice, no quería que hablara— no he tomado tanto como la vez en la discoteca, mira hasta eso puedo recordar.

Me quedé en silencio, en eso bajó su mano y se acercó para empezar a besarme, yo sin pensarlo dos veces correspondí. Disfrutaba de poder besarla, combiné mi saliva con la de ella mientras nuestras lenguas se enredaban y rozaban, realmente disfrutaba de esos besos; besos que no son comparados para nada con los de Ginga.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mi abdomen, retrocediéndome entre el beso hasta que mis piernas chocaran la cama haciéndome caer al colchón que tenía una cama ordenada. Nanoha se colocó sobre mi, ya no nos besábamos, la miré fijamente con un poco de respiración agitada e igual ella; sus manos las colocó casi sobre mi pecho, nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos, nos mirábamos fijamente y realmente notaba su deseo de poder estar conmigo. No, no era la primera vez. Joder esto era excitante por alguna otra razón terminando por recordar cuando me pidió que Ginga no me tocara antes que ella me hizo pensarlo muchas veces que hasta concedí su deseo.

Las caderas de esta mujer empezaron a moverse de manera lenta, su mano derecha fue llevada a mi rostro para acariciar e ir bajando por mi cuelo, que mierda esos movimientos me estaban volviendo loca; los deseos carnales siempre están presentes. Llevé mis manos por su cintura metiendo estas bajo su blusa e ir subiendo hasta sus senos, cuando llegué empecé a presionar levemente haciendo que ella se detuviera cerrando los ojos, expulsando unos diminutos gemidos. Mordí mi labio inferior, quería más. Sentía fuego en mi, era un calor inexplicable y joder sí que esto hacía latir a mil mi corazón porque era tan prohibido ante los ojos de la Ley. Ella regresó a su compostura, me miró y decidió quitarse la blusa, mis ojos miraron fijamente esa cuidada piel, hermosa en verdad, para su edad ese cuerpo era una locura para cualquier hombre o cualquier mujer lesbiana. Se acercó a besarme de una manera cálida pero apasionada, lo correspondí mientras llevaba mis manos atrás al broche de su sostén terminando por soltarlo.

— Fate... —susurró sobre mis labios con aquella respiración agitada— hazme tuya.

Trompetas. Sí señores, trompetas sonaron en mi oídos al escuchar ese deseo. Lo iba hacer de igual manera pero es tan exquisito cuando una mujer con quien estás te lo pide; tomé asiento manteniendo su cuerpo sobre mi, estaba ahora sentada sobre mi regazo y llevé mi rostro a uno de sus senos haciendo que mi boca jugara con su pezón e iba una y otra vez entre ambos. Sus manos presionaban mi cuero cabelludo, le encantaba, eso me gustaba saber.

— Mmn... m-más... F-Fate... hm~ —pidió entre gemidos.

Mi miembro, no diré nada. Excitado. Erecto. Palabras cortas pero reales, de seguro ella lo sentía.

— ¿E-estás segura, cariño? —pregunté en tono cálido sobre su pecho. ¿Cariño? Esto está más fuerte que cualquier cosa, estaba llamándola ''cariño'' ¿desde cuándo? Sí, desde hoy. Hoy estoy rompiendo la línea prohibida entre alumno y profesor.

 _'' Mmn ''_ musitó asintiendo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Supongo que le gustó la llamara así.

No lo pensé más, la recosté y me coloqué sobre ella; me quité mi playera junto al bividi que siempre tenía que traer mostrando las marcas de mi operación; esperaba que no se asustara pero no, ella los observó para llevar sus manos a mi pecho y acariciar la marca de los cortes.

Suspiré para acercar mi rostro a ella y besarla, era ahora yo quien tomaba ahora el dominio. Mi mano empezó acariciar lentamente su abdomen, poco formado pero plano, precioso, era suave y empecé a bajar hasta el cierre de su short. Lo desabotoné y bajé el cierre, dejando ver tan sólo una diminuta parte de su braga color blanca, sonreí pero al mismo tiempo ella estaba desabotonando mi pantalón; la ayudé a quitarme este dejando ver ahora sí mi miembro erecto. Ella se sorprendió al inicio pero después su rostro se tornó a uno travieso, por su parte también ayudó a quitarse su short y su braga al mismo tiempo; estaba ahora sonrojada.

— Hazlo... —susurró mirando mi miembro. Aún encima de ella, tomé aire y lo expulse para empezar a hacer que la glande rozara con aquella vagina que realmente estaba húmeda, bastante húmeda, empecé a introducirlo lentamente. El rostro de Nanoha era un pequeño sufrimiento, quizá el dolor por ser su primera vez; una vez dentro completamente me quedé quieta un momento, nos miramos con cariño, esta vez era distinto ella asintió y es así como empecé a moverme lentamente. La velocidad iba aumentando poco a poco, los gemidos de Nanoha se hicieron más audibles, sus uñas estaban siendo clavadas en mi cuerpo cada que podía y una que otra mordida en mi hombro o cuello, cada vez suponía ya las chicas sabían que estaba sucediendo en ese cuarto si lo estaban escuchando.

En el momento caliente lo hicimos en varias posiciones que sabía porque sé me faltaban muchas del Kamasutra, me corrí dentro de ella porque lo pidió y eso que no quería pero me gustaba complacer. Desnudas nos acostamos, cubrimos nuestros cuerpos un poco pero ella se mantuvo cerca mío. Abrazándome.

— Fate... —susurró mientras con su índice jugaba en mi pecho haciendo dibujos.

— ¿Hm? —musité.

— ¿Estás feliz? —preguntó. Esa pregunta era rara pero suponía que realista para ella, pasé saliva y volteé a mirarla. Ella me miró.

— Lo estoy —susurré.

Ella en ese momento sonrió para darme un pequeño beso sobre mis labios y terminar recostando su cabeza en mi pecho. Su aroma era delicioso, su cuerpo exquisito, sus gemidos una melodía, su cabello... sus ojos... sus labios.

 _Estaba jugando con fuego, mi querida alumna era ahora mi cómplice._


	6. Vacaciones

**'' Vacaciones ''**

 **.**

 **.**

Las amigas de Nanoha nunca dijeron algo sobre el día en la casa de Yagami. Al menos eso me daba seguridad que se podía confiar en ellas, tal como yo no avisé a la policía ni a sus padres ellas tampoco nos acusarían pero de una cosa estoy segura es que le habrán preguntado un mil de cosas a Nanoha.

Mientras que yo, las clases habían terminado y los alumnos estaban entrando en sus vacaciones de primer semestres. La escuela estaba organizando un viaje de todos por lo tanto los maestros estamos obligados a asistir salvo que haya alguna fuerza mayor, entre los inscritos estaban la mayoría de 5-A, 5-B pero 5-C no todos irían como Yuuno.

— Fate necesito que hablemos —habló la pelimorado. Quien se quedó parada fuera de mi auto, la miré cuando terminé de ingresar mi maletín, esta vez ella había venido con su auto.

— Por supuesto, dime —respondí con mi vista puesta en ella.

— He notado que tratas de ocultar unos chupados en tu cuello —dijo cruzándose de brazos, mierda, lo pilló— te pones tan mal el maquillaje. Los profesores piensan que he sido y que eso a sido muy mal de mi parte, así que ahora quiero saber, ¿me estás siendo infiel?

Un frío sudor recorrió mi frente, miré a otro lado para luego mirarla.

— ¿Lo estás siendo? —preguntó una vez más— ¿me estás siendo infiel?

— Ginga, no es un chupa...

— ¡No me trates de estúpida Testarossa! Estamos saliendo casi más de un mes, pronto dos meses pero siempre he tenido oportunidades en las que cuando salimos te escapas de mí por mucho rato —respondió— no puedes venir aquí a decirme que no piense que tienes a otra vieja atrás con quien sí te estarás revolcando.

Mis ojos se abrieron como plato, wao, en la forma de como habla eso es muy grosero. Nanoha es una mujer delicada en la cama aun que un poco agresiva y quizá por mi culpa, pero esa fue la única vez que hemos tenido relaciones después nuestros encuentros han sido muy cortos como para no poder tacharlos de ''cita''.

— Ginga, no grites aquí. Los maestros te pueden escuchar —advertí intentando calmarme.

— Entonces dame tu teléfono, quiero ver las llamadas y mensajes —extendió su mano— si no eres infiel entonces no debes temer ¿no es así?

— No tengo por qué darte mi teléfono, eso es un objeto de privacidad —respondí con el ceño un poco fruncido— aparte, no estamos casadas para que empieces a revisar mi teléfono. Eso no es correcto Ginga.

En ese momento Yagami y Takamachi se acercaron, escuchando lo que Ginga decía yo miré de reojo a mi cobriza alumna quien estaba confundida mirando. Traía algo en manos, ambas traían algo.

— Tienes a otra entonces —aseguró un poco molesta— deberé aclarar que no fui yo quien te dejó esas marcas.

Suspiré pesado.

— Eh maestra Nakajima-san... —llamó Yagami un poco aterrada, ella se giró furiosa y miró a las dos con desprecio. Nanoha la miró de la misma manera.

— ¿Qué se les ofrece a las dos? —preguntó.

— Le traía estos chocolates para que disfrute en sus vacaciones —respondió Yagami nerviosa, le entregó una caja de chocolates. En eso la pelimorada lo recibió pero miró a Nanoha, quien ahora la ignoraba acercándose a mi.

— Esto es para usted maestra Testarossa, gracias por todo —dijo entregándome la caja de chocolates, sonreí leve y lo recibí.

— Tienes que estudiar correctamente para que puedas ser buena psicóloga —respondí, una sonrisa amplia estuvo en su rostro.

— Bueno chicas, gracias por sus chocolates pero ¿nos pueden dejar solas? —preguntó un poco más calmada la maestra de Inglés, si que sus cambios de humor eran tremendo, miré a Nanoha y le asentí leve para que pudieran tomar vuelo.

Nanoha giró a mirar una vez más a Ginga, sus ojos mostraban algo de revancha pero se retiró con Yagami porque se lo pedí en silencio.

Mi teléfono empezó a sonar, un mensaje. Ginga escuchó aquello y se puso una vez más, furiosa.

— ¿Es ella? —preguntó— a ver, responde aquí mismo si no es nada malo.

— ¡Basta Ginga! —le grité molesta, esta vez era yo quien estaba fuera de sí— deja de molestar con el tema, si no te calmas no hablaré contigo.

Con aquello me di la vuelta, ella se acercó a mi y me dio la vuelta, aún tenía sensible la espalda para decir verdad.

—Discúlpame pero es que esos chupados —dijo mirando para mi cuello— sé que fue otra mujer, sé que me estás engañando pero no me lo quieres decir pero no te dejaré por esto —susurró lo último para acercarse más a mi, sujetó mi rostro y me besó. Cerré los ojos pero no correspondí tampoco era esa clase de besos que Nanoha suele darme, no es lo mismo.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Estábamos en el autobús, el día anterior fue vergonzoso pero ahora era Ginga quien se estaba sentando a mi lado. Cerca de nosotros Yagami con Nanoha, atrás de ellas Carim y Caro quienes reían de sus propios chistes; los alumnos eran ruidosos.

Ginga estaba mirando por la ventana mientras que yo, bueno, de vez en cuándo miraba para atrás donde estaba Nanoha quien también me miraba fijamente pero cada vez que nuestras miradas chocaban sonreíamos levemente para luego hacernos las locas. Música en inglés era lo que estaban escuchando con un parlante, realmente gustaban de estos paseos, sería mi primera vez. En orden de habitaciones los maestros con maestros del mismo sexo mientras que los alumnos con alumnos del mismo sexo igual, la vez anterior Nanoha me mandó un mensaje indicando que dejara a esa loca refiriendose a Ginga pero no hice caso, al menos es una pequeña fachada ante este peligroso sentimiento que ambas estamos sintiendo.

— Fate —llamó Ginga en susurros, giré a mirarla y me acerqué un poco— en estas vacaciones, quisiera saber si tú y yo por fin podemos estar juntas en la intimidad. Quisiera probar tu vagina...

Ah verdad, Ginga no sabe de mi operación porque tampoco se lo he contado... aún... reí un poco para mirar a otro lado intentando hacerme la loca. Por lo visto a ella no le gustó.

Después de tres horas de viaje llegamos a un monte para turistas; harán juegos, fogatas y muchas actividades más. Cada alumnado se dirigió a su habitación compartida mientras que los maestros igual, después de dejar las maletas en los cuartos nuestras obligaciones eran registrar el local que esté completamente bien y hablar con los trabajadores sobre algunas reglas si ven algún que otro alumno fuera de sus horas.

La primera actividad eran historias de terror sentados en una fogata, la noche había llegado así que fui al pequeño bosque del monte para verificar que ningún alumno esté rondando por ahí y no esté sentado, después de todo cada maestro de cada grado se encargaban de su grupo pero yo era un resorte para todos.

Oscuridad. No veía nada. Me safé de tal juego, miré de quien se trataba y era Nanoha quien reía; me había tapado los ojos con sus manos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí Nanoha? —susurré, aun que estábamos bien alejadas de todos igual era un poco peligroso.

— Hm, quiero estar contigo —respondió— ¿por qué aceptaste dormir con Nakajima-san? —preguntó. Suspiré.

— Tampoco es que pueda dormir con algún alumnado —respondí a su pregunta.

— Es verdad pero pudiste pedir otra profesora —recordó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

— ¿Sabiendo que todos saben mi relación con Ginga?

— Ustedes no son felices juntas —aseguró para tomar asiento en una banca de madera que había, yo seguí de pie mirándola.

— ¿Nosotras somos felices? —pregunté con una sonrisa, ella asintió.

— Aun que no podemos pasar ratos juntas, los somos ¿no? —regresó mi pregunta, reí ante eso pero era cierto. Al inicio se me hacía difícil aceptar el simple hecho de que me esté enredando en un juego peligroso, una relación peligrosa, una en la que mil ojos podían observar. En eso noté que se sobaba los brazos intentando darse calor, automáticamente me quité mi casaca y se la puse encima, como acto seguido ella se lo colocó— huele a ti..

— Por supuesto, estuvo conmigo —respondí en son de burla, ella rió.

— Fate...

— ¿Hm? —musité.

— Quiero que nos veamos más tarde, quiero pasar contigo un momento —susurró en tono audible solo para mí. La miré, era complicado.

— Verás trataré...

Ella asintió y se colocó de pie acercándose a mi.

— Ya no eres tan cruel como antes —comentó, entrecerré los ojos a eso.

— Nunca lo fui, sólo no quise aceptar que estoy frente a una menor teniendo una relación no sólida al cien por ciento —susurré viendo su cercanía, ella acercó su rostro dejando un pequeño beso sobre mis labios.

— Eso me gusta Fate... —susurró de nuevo. Escuchamos que unos pasos estaban acercándose por lo que nos separamos, una linterna nos apuntaba, era Ginga.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí las dos? Están muy alejadas —indicó apuntando la linterna en la cara de Nanoha, fijándose en la casaca que traía puesta, frunció el ceño— Takamachi usted está trayendo problemas últimamente, será mejor que la regresemos a casa...

— No tienes por qué —respondió un poco molesta aquella menor, cerré los ojos de cansancio. Maldición una vez más.

— Claro que sí. Se aleja de lo compañeros a una zona que no están permitidos —dijo la pelimorado.

— No te preocupes Ginga, ya le regañé —introduje mi cuchara. Ajá, defendiendo desde tiempos inmemorables a mi querida alumna.

— ¿Por qué siempre la defiendes, Fate-san? —preguntó con curiosidad mi pareja.

Negué leve.

— Sólo soy justo así que señoritas, regresemos —indiqué empezando a caminar. Esto realmente sería un problema.

Los alumnos regresaron a sus habitaciones para ducharse, me preguntaba cómo se ducharía Nanoha, llena de jabón seguro se vería sensual. Sonreí ante mis pensamientos pervertidos, yo por mi parte me había dado un baño pero ahora estaba esperando a Ginga, mientras eso leía un pequeño libro de poesías; ¿demoró? Sí, demoró pero cuando salió traía puesto una lencería. La miré confundida.

— Fate... no quiero perdamos tiempo —dijo en tono sensual, empezando a caminar de manera provocativa. Sus caderas. Bueno, cualquier hombre se lanzaría como lobo ante una mujer que viene en tal deseo de acción, se colocó sobre mi regazo pero espera, esto me recuerda a una sola persona. Una menor que no está tan lejos de esta habitación, maldición la estoy pensando; sujeté los brazos de Ginga para que se detuviera, la miré a los ojos.

— No hoy Ginga —respondí. Ella furiosa se levantó soltándose de mi agarré.

— Entonces ¿cuándo Fate? —suspiró pesado— somos adultas, podemos tener intimidad ¿no es así?

Asentí ante eso.

— ¿Entonces, qué estás esperando? —preguntó una vez más pero en tono molesto.

— Yo simplemente no puedo Ginga, creo que eso deberías comprender ¿no es así? —respondí con suma tranquilidad mirándola desde mi posición.

— Esto no me quita la simple sospecha que tienes a otra mujer Fate —regresó al tema de ayer.

Me puse de pie antes de que continuara, caminé hasta la puerta y cuando la abrí me encontré con Nanoha quien estaba mirando ahora hacia dentro, sus ojos se pusieron como plato cuando vio a su tutora en lencería y frunció el ceño. Cerré un poco la puerta pero con una rendija para que mi menor escuchara.

— Me retiro a cenar, quizá no duerma esta noche aquí —respondí sin más y salí sin que ella se diera cuenta que mi menor estaba fuera esperando. Fuera empezamos a caminar tranquilamente hasta el comedor, ella miró mi libro.

— ¿Poesías? —preguntó. Asentí.

— ¿Te gustan? —pregunté con suma curiosidad, una buena cosa con Nanoha es que compartíamos el amor por los libros. Ella asintió.

— ¿Qué quería Nakajima-san? —preguntó ahora mirando al frente— ¿sexo?

Suspiré para asentir, me paré antes de entrar al comedor.

— Nanoha, tengo que darle una noche al menos para que deje de molestarme...

Ella frunció el ceño y negó.

— No lo acepto porque si fuera ese caso me acostaría con otro muchacho y puede ser cualquiera en este campamento —me respondió con celos. Bajé la cabeza, estaba rendida.

— De acuerdo cariño —susurré, ella sonrió para así terminar de ingresar al comedor. En una mesa sus amigas la estaban esperando pero con otras chicas más, ella se despidió de mi retirándose allá mientras que yo me senté en una mesa sola. Pedí lo que deseaba que era una taza de café con un huevo duro y ensalada. Las risas de los alumnos eran fabulosas, realmente mostraban la alegría de haber terminado los exámenes del primer semestre. Sonreí para mi misma.

Empecé a comer mientras seguía leyendo las poesías pero de vez en cuando sentía que me miraban de una mesa, alcé un tanto mi vista y era Nanoha pero lo hacía inconsciente ya que igual seguía hablando y cenando con su grupo de amigas; cuando terminé me puse de pie agradeciendo al mesero y me retiré del lugar para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Traía puesto un buzo y una playera blanca manga corta, ahora no estaba haciendo tanto frío.

Me senté en la misma banca que había estado con Nanoha más temprano, alejado del hotel mientras que también de todos los alumnos. Daba un poco de miedo, una sensación que quizá un fantasma se apareciera pero causaba gracia porque esos pensamientos son naturalmente de una persona que ve mucha película de terror o gustan de las cosas de miedo.

— ¿Fate? —es voz era Nanoha. Cuando me vio se acercó rápido intentando que nadie la vea, de hecho nadie la vería, era oscuro y alejado.

— ¿Qué haces? —pregunté.

— Dije que quería estar a solas contigo —respondió para tomar asiento a mi costado, sonreí leve por su compañía— fue triste verte sola.

— Lo paro en casa, no es novedad —respondí.

— ¿Nakajima-san nunca fue a tu departamento? —preguntó, ¿por qué esta mujer siempre vive tan pensativa en mi vida de lo que haga? Bueno, la comprendo.

— Sí pero no a dormir, sólo a visitar —comenté, ella hizo un _''Hm''_ largo y pensativo. Se puso de pie y se colocó frente a mi, arrodillandose entre mis piernas.

— Fate, quiero hacerlo —pidió.

— ¿Ha-hacer qué? —pregunté confundida y nerviosa.

— Un oral, quiero hacerte un oral para que descanses bien y no tengas fuerzas si ella quiere intentar contigo —respondió haciendo que riera.

— Cariño, no es necesario que me hagas un oral para que no quiera estar con ella —respondí.

— ¿Segura? —preguntó confundida. Yo asentí.

— Es más, si quieres hacerlo por ti está bien —dije sin más, ella se acercó a mi y acercó su rostro dándome así un beso.

— Te quiero... —susurró entre el beso, sonreí ante eso pero continué el beso.

Sus manos empezaron a acariciar mis piernas, nervios de nuevo era lo que estaba provocando mi cuerpo, mi corazón empezó a latir rápido y una de sus manos llegó a mi parte íntima donde empezó a masajear por encima de todas mis telas. Maldición esta mujer sí que sabe jugar conmigo pero no me quedaría atrás por lo que introduje mi mano a su parte íntima empezando hacer que mi dedo medio empiece a dar atenciones en su clítoris, empezó a gemir sobre mi boca, unos gemidos despacios porque sabía dónde estábamos.

— También te quiero... Nanoha —susurré sobre sus labios para introducir mi dedo, empezando a moverlo dentro. Ella me abrazó aferrándose, ella detuvo sus atenciones a conmigo porque seguro quería disfrutar de mi.

— F-Fate... —gimió suave, algo agitada, algo que me fascinaba totalmente. Sus caderas las empezó a mover para empezar a besar una vez más mi cuello, dejando suaves mordiscos y succionadas, realmente esperaba no me deje ningún chupado como la anterior vez.

Cuando terminé haciendo que se corriera sólo masturbándola ella decidió actuar, bajando un poco mi buzo y sacando mi miembro de mi ropa íntima, estaba erecto pero claro con tales jadeos y gemidos cualquiera se excitaría; con su mano empezó a masturbarlo de una manera poco rápida, acomodé mis brazos hacia atrás, el borde de esa banca, miré a Nanoha quien me miraba con lujuria y deseo. Llevó su boca a mi miembro e introdujo este, empezando hacer un vaivén, sonidos obscenos de mi miembro cuando chocaba su garganta... oh joder... esto era una delicia de postre para ambas. Siguió y siguió, jugando con mis testículos igual como si fueran dos caramelos los succionaba pero no podía aguantar más del tiempo de lo que ella estaba haciendo, terminé corriéndome en su cara cosa que me pareció poco desagradable pero no podía aguantar más; rápidamente saqué un poco de papel de mi bolsillo para empezar a limpiarla, ella sonrió.

— Eres una irrespetuosa —murmuró.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunté entre suaves risas.

— Porque te corriste en mi cara, mi amor —susurró para darme un beso en los labios una vez que le limpié. ¿Me dijo 'mi amor'? Ay, esto se está profundizando más pero cada vez más me gusta... ella me gusta más.

Me coloqué de pie y me acomodé los pantalones, tenía el miembro erecto pero no podía hacer nada hasta que me diera una ducha. Continuamos ahí pero ahora conversando de otros temas como de su familia o mi madre, conociéndonos poco a poco. Toda esa magia terminó cuando fue la hora de irnos, llegamos al hotel y ella fue a su habitación tanto yo a la mía pero aún con mi pequeño amigo erecto; ahí estaba Ginga esperando, vestida, miró hacia abajo sorprendida.

Cerré los ojos.

Una discusión más.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curiosa.

— Tengo que bañarme...

— ¿Tienes un pene Fate-san? —preguntó de nuevo, colocándose de pie acercándose a mi.

Asentí.

— ¿Cóm... Espera, si tienes uno ¿por qué está erecto? ¿acaso sufres erecciones? —preguntó confundida aún más, no sabía que responder, de verdad no sabía. Sus ojos estaban llenos de ira— ¿otro chupado? Esto es reciente —dijo acercándose a mi. Juro que mataría a Nanoha, uno intentando ocultar la relación ella quiere que salga a la luz.

Me alejé.

— Me iré a duchar... —dicho eso dejé mi libro en la cama, ingresé al baño para empezar a desnudarme.

No duró ni tres minutos, Ginga había ingresado.

— ¿Quién es tu amante? ¿le haz dicho que estaríamos aquí? Trajiste a tu amante —comentó, seguido se acercó a mi para bajar mi pantalón rápidamente— esto es increíble —dijo mirando mi parte íntima.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —pregunté frunciendo el ceño, esta vez la iba a sacar.

— No, esta vez no Fate —dijo molesta, me dio una bofetada— ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó, la miré con sorpresa. Realmente esto estaba mal.

Sin más ella se arrodillo quedando su rostro a la altura de mi miembro erecto, aun que eyaculé sabía que mi miembro necesitaba más atención pero no quería de esta manera. No de Ginga; introdujo mi miembro en su boca empezando hacer un vaivén algo brusco, cerré mis ojos y expulsé un aire de placer.

Sus manos empezaron acariciar mis piernas, era brusca, sus dientes aveces lastimaban mi piel o sus mordidas en mi glande; maldita sea si Nanoha se entera de esto no me querrá hablar nunca. Hice un esfuerzo y me alejé, mi respiración estaba algo agitada. Subí mis pantalones, me puse mi playera nuevamente y salí del baño dejándola en el piso, agarré unas mudas y salí de ahí; con mi ropa cubria la parte de abajo para que no notaran mi erección. Fui a recepción.

— Necesito una habitación para la semana, por favor —pedí, en eso Zafira se percata de mi presencia acercándose.

— ¿Le sucede algo maestra? ¿por qué tiene su ropa en manos? —preguntó confundido.

— No es nada, sólo pido una habitación —respondí molesta. Él se quedó en silencio para luego suspirar, el trabajador me entregó unas llaves.

— Testarossa-san —me dijo— olvide a Nakajima-san, intente pasar bien estas vacaciones —sonreí ante sus palabras y asentí. Me encaminé a mi nueva habitación, mucho más cerca de la habitación de Nanoha. Tampoco quería esto.

Ingresé, tiré mi ropa a un lado me desnudé y rápidamente fui al baño. Quería desaparecer la calentura del momento.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Al día siguiente todos estaban desayunando pero en esta oportunidad Yagami y Takamachi se sentaron conmigo, Ginga estaba con Zafira, Shari y otra ronda de maestros pero ella no me quitaba los ojos de encima. Nanoha se percató.

— Hayate-chan —habló en tono bajo.

— Hm —musitó.

— Lo que escuches aquí guardalo hasta en tu tumba, ¿si? —continuó en el mismo tono.

Yagami asintió, yo en realidad no entendía de qué hablaban.

— Mi amor... —llamó Nanoha, muy en una muy casi silenciosa voz pero actuaba como si nada— ¿pasó algo?

Suspiré para introducir mi pan, dando una mordida a este asentí.

Hubo un silencio, Yagami estaba escuchando pero también se hacía la loca.

— ¿Te hizo algo? —preguntó mi cobriza nuevamente. Asentí esta vez tomando el café. Ella cerró los ojos frustrada, realmente también me sentía así— ¿físico o sólo palabras?

— Físico... —susurré. La miré de reojo, Nanoha dejó de comer y se colocó de pie, se retiró como dando a entender algo.

Quería que la siguiera. Era una charla.

Yagami me miró y suspiró.

— Creo que deberían terminar, así ella no piensa mal de ti ni Nanoha está sufriendo mentalmente si sucede o no algún acto normal de parejas —aconsejó mi alumna, era mi alumna, maldición me estaba dando consejos. Asentí en silencio, me puse de pie y me retiré a mi habitación nueva pero ahí estaba esperando mi cobriza alumna.

Abrí la puerta y ella ingresó.

— ¿Qué te hizo? —preguntó de una buena vez. La miré una vez que cerré con seguro la puerta.

— Me intentó hacer un oral, se enteró de mi miembro ayer y me dejaste un chupado —recalqué— piensa que he traído a mi amante.

— ¿Soy tu amante, no? —preguntó una vez más, molesta, se acercó a mi y acarició mi mejilla— te pegó.

Asentí.

— Es una bruja... ¡¿por qué no la dejas Fate?! —exclamó para alejarse nuevamente. No sé por qué, ni cómo pero mi cuerpo actuó por si solo, abracé su cintura y la pegué a mi. Cerré mis ojos, acurrucando mi rostro entre su cuello y hombro.

— Lo haré cariño... —susurré. Podía olerla. Su aroma era exquisito.

Su mano viajó a mi cabeza y empezó acariciarlo, tranquilamente.

— Es lo mejor para las tres... —respondió dejando un beso a un lado de mi cabeza.

Volví a asentir.

Nos separamos y en eso tocaban la puerta, cerré los ojos, sabía quien era por lo que hice que Nanoha se escondiera debajo de la cama para así abrir. Ojos hinchados pero furiosos, esa era la pelimorada quien ingresaba revisando toda la habitación.

La miré fijamente, con temor, no quería que encontrara a Nanoha.

— ¿Tu amante no está acá? —preguntó.

Negué.

— ¿Estás aceptando que tienes una amante? —volvió su pregunta.

Asentí.

Hubo un silencio.

— Terminamos Ginga... —dije antes que volviera a hablar, ella me miró sorprendida y tomó asiento por un momento en mi cama.

— ¿Estamos terminando? —preguntó como si no lo creyera, yo asentí.

— Eres obsesiva. No quise pelear más por el tema de amante pero tú sigues en lo mismo, lo que hiciste un día antes de venir y lo que hiciste ayer no me agradó para nada, no quiero nada contigo Ginga; la mujer que quiera estar a mi lado debe ser distinta. Más comprensible, entender mis situaciones, apoyarme, quererme... —sí estaba diciéndolo para que Nanoha oyera porque eso era lo que ella hizo hasta el momento, aún con sus celos nunca me hizo escenas tan grandes. Sabe nuestra relación a donde puede ir si somos descubiertos, sabe que si me atrapan teniendo relaciones sexuales con ella o besándola me meten preso. Ella está cuidando de mí un poco aun que sé que sus chupados en mi cuello son parte de posesión porque no aguantaba el simple hecho de verme con Ginga— pasé bonitos momentos pero continuaremos siendo compañeras de trabajo, nada más.

Otro silencio.

Ella se paró sin decir nada, cuando estuvo en la puerta se giró a mirarme brava.

— Púdrete tú y tu amante —dijo como último cerrando la puerta, volví a acercarme y la cerré con seguro. Me acerqué a la cama y ayudé a Nanoha a salir, cuando salió se lanzó a mis brazos, sonreí amplio ella estaba totalmente feliz.

— Ahora somos tú y yo, mi amor —susurró. Asentí.

— Pero debemos tener cuidado, por favor, no me busques mucho ¿si? —respondí— ahora ella está mal y va querer conseguir algo de mi vida, trata de comportarte más por favor Nanoha. Al menos hasta tu mayoría de edad, hasta la graduación.

Nanoha me miró fijamente y asintió, quizá comprendía mis palabras y si así era estaba totalmente agradecida.

 _Continuaremos queriéndonos en secreto hasta llegar a amarnos, quizá._


	7. Precia Testarossa y una nueva persona

_Hola, me alegro que algunas personas les guste lo distinta que es la historia y deseen más capitulos; mientras tanto estoy intentando cosas nuevas, la creatividad debe ser pero cuando termine esto intentaré regresar a ''lo normal'' cuando escriba otras historias. Gracias igualmente por el apoyo y tantos momentos poco hard (?) que traigo en la historia._

 _Saludos_

 **'' Precia Testarossa y una nueva persona ''**

 **.**

 **.**

Después de poder sobre llevar nuestra situación en los últimos días en el paseo de vacación escolar llegamos correctamente a casa, cada una; me encontraba feliz en parte porque entre ella y yo hubo un aclaramiento a los sentimientos. Sé que me corresponde pero debemos esperar un poco más para poder ser felices completamente, aun que sea una niña como muchas personas dicen sé lo que quiero en este momento, sé lo que querré más adelante, sé a quién quiero en mi futuro.

Regresamos a la escuela entre todo fue normal, a veces todo el mundo notaba los choques entre Nakajima-san con Fate pero era normal quizá aún estaba dolida y más con seguir pensando que fue colocada los cuernos. No la juzgo.

 **Me:** _Fate... ¿iré contigo de viaje a tu madre?_

 **Fate:** _¡Ah! Sí, por supuesto. En dos días saldré de viaje, ¿te compro el pasaje?_

 **Me:** _Primero déjame hablar con mi mamá para que me de el permiso pero..._

 **Fate:** _¿Pero?_

 **Me:** _Sabes que eso significaría contarle sobre nuestra relación porque preguntará con quién iré, a dónde iré, qué haré._

 **Fate:** _Eso es peligroso, lo sabes, mejor ¿si me esperas?_

 **Me:** _¡No quiero! Déjame conocer a tu madre..._

 **Fate:** _Pero sabes que hay mucho tiempo para que lo puedas hacer, igual este año te graduas podemos ir en vacaciones por más tiempo como lo hago cada año._

 **Me:** _No me importa, quiero pasar más tiempo contigo. Le pediré a mamá que diga que me siento mal, que por esa misma razón no podré asistir a la escuela._

 **Fate:** _Eres tan terca... tan difícil de convencer._

 **Me:** _Lo sé... Por favor Fate..._

 **Fate:** _Bueno, compraré el pasaje pero pídele un permiso a tu madre computarizado y firmado. Que de su teléfono y número de identificación por si es que me lo piden cuando subamos._

 **Me:** _¡Está bien!_

Ya me encontraba en casa, cuando aceptó sonreí lo más amplio para así colocarme de pie porque me encontraba acostada. Mi padre estaba de servicio, no estaba en casa e igual mi hermano, mi hermana mayor se encontraba ahora en Italia por lo que en casa estaríamos sólo mamá y yo de nuevo para poder conversar; fui a su habitación y toqué la puerta, un ''Adelante'' hizo que abriera aquella puerta e ingresara. Lo primero que hice fue acostarme a su lado algo nerviosa porque no sabía si aceptaría o no.

— ¿Sucede algo mi amor? —preguntó acomodándose para empezar a acariciar mi cabello, sonreí nerviosa y asentí— dime.

— Es que verás... ¿te acuerdas de la persona que te conté? —pregunté. Ella asintió por lo que continué— me invitó acompañarla al campo donde vive su madre, por dos noches tres días ¿puedo ir?

Ella se quedó en silencio observándome fijamente, mis ojos con las de ella chocaron pero esta vez quería convencerla que realmente quería ir. Suspiró.

— ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿puedo saber? Su edad... de dónde viene —respondió.

Pasé saliva y miré por un momento hacia el techo, rompería un secreto con Fate pero era para poder ir volví a mirarla.

— Es mi maestra de Literatura... ella me gusta, estoy segura de mis sentimientos —dije con total seguridad, aún mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella estaba en silencio mirándome.

— La primera vez que la vi fue cuando estaba trabajando en la biblioteca, en vacaciones pero en ningún momento iba imaginar que sería mi maestra aun que después de eso no la volví a ver. Al parecer en ese tiempo viajó a ver a su madre, estar con ella —conté— Cuando la vi en la escuela me sorprendí totalmente, como dije nunca lo imaginé pero me gustó el simple hecho de poder verla todo los días hasta que me empezó a dar la locura de querer acercarme más a ella pero en ese momento ella empezó a salir con la maestra Nakajima-san —al decir eso último mi madre se sorprendió más, por lo que habló.

— Entonces, ¿está con tu maestra? —preguntó curiosa, negué.

— En las vacaciones... bueno accidentalmente le dejé un chupado...

— Espera, ¿ustedes han tenido algún tipo de relación sexual? Y quiero me contestes con la verdad —preguntó un poco molesta pero tranquila, dude en serle sincera ante ese tema, negué. Ella suspiró de alivio.

— No, sólo nos hemos besado y bueno yo por querer mostrar mi presencia le dejé un chupado —reí algo nerviosa— después de ese acto mío la maestra Nakajima-san le peleaba por tener una amante, que la engañaba —reí otra vez.

Mi madre sólo asintió diciendo ''Es lo normal'' y encogí los hombros.

— Mamá, mi maestra de Literatura se llama Fate —confesé— Fate tiene algo que me gusta, que me atrae, me hace sentir bien y tranquila. Me hace sentir protegida —continué mi confesión— quisiera que me permitas faltar estos días para poder irme con ella con alguna justificación.

Ella se quedó en silencio por un momento, suspiró y asintió. Mi sonrisa era la más amplia que pudo haber visto en el día eso la hizo sonreír, su felicidad era por mi causa.

— No quisiera que te lastime pero tienen que tener cuidado —aconsejó— verás, sabes que de mi boca no saldrá nada es más te apoyo porque el amor es amor pero si llega a los oídos de tu padre o tu hermano sabes que habrán problemas muy serios. Recuerda primero que todo es tu mayor, segundo recuerda que es tu maestra y hay una carga muy fuerte, eso le quitaría su carrera —escuchando todo asentí, todo eso lo sabía. Me lo repetían muchas veces.

— Lo sé mamá, no te preocupes —respondí para darle un beso en la mejilla— tienes que hacer una autorización para que Fate pueda llevarlo consigo por si sucede algún inconveniente.

Se puso de pie para asentir, lo iba hacer en este mismo momento por lo tanto también me puse de pie para dar unos pequeños brincos e ir hacia ella, la abracé fuerte seguido fui a mi habitación y agarré el teléfono.

 **Me:** _Me dio el permiso_

Le envié tal mensaje. No más, no menos.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Pasaron dos días y estábamos en el paradero de buses nacionales esperando el nuestro que estuviera listo para que los pasajeros pudieran subir. Fate me compró un caracol de chocolate junto a una chocolatada para que desayunara mientras que ella sólo bebería su café típico de cada mañana.

Realmente estaba contenta de poder compartir momentos con mi rubia maestra, sería también la primera vez que vería a su madre cosa que me causa un poco de temor porque no sé qué clase de mujer es. Conoceré un poco más de Fate, un poco más de su típica ''vida privada''; mamá mandó una carta para Nakajima-san pero parecía que no le agradó porque justo caía en las mismas fechas que Fate se iba. Fate pidió permiso por tres días porque sabía que quería tomarse su tiempo con su madre. El carro prendió y los pasajeros que viajarían a ese campo subieron, quizá era una clase de pueblo pequeño porque muchas personas no subieron otros se iban para Osaka entre más.

El viaje tuvo entre cuatro a cinco horas de viaje, cuando me di cuenta estábamos cerca de Kyoto pero no se iba directamente para allá por lo que suponía ahora el por qué era tan poca gente que viajaba a ese pueblo en especial todos son turistas en su mayoría supongo a de ser cansado pero más económico. Cuando llegamos al paradero bajamos con nuestros bolsos, ella me estaba ayudando por lo que empezamos a caminar con dirección a un hogar, al parecer estábamos en el pueblo de Miyama: pequeño pero tradicional, hermoso, me estaba gustando el simple hecho de estar aquí. Un aire distinto a lo de Tokyo.

Llegamos a un portón de madera y ayudé a abrir porque Fate estaba ocupada, ingresamos y unas pequeñas campanas sonaron. Una joven pelirosa apareció, espera, ¿no que vivía su madre aquí? ¿quién es? ¿ella la cuidará mientras Fate no está?

— Buenas tardes... —saludó Fate un poco confundida pero adentrándose, cerré la puerta tras ella seguido atrás de esa chica una mujer mayor salió. Era una mujer preciosa, joven, ojos hermosos cabello oscuro se acercó rápidamente a Fate para abrazarla. Fate dejó caer los bolsos y correspondió con una amplia sonrisa— Mamá...

Ella era su madre pero entonces la otra...

— Bienvenida hija mía —se separó y me giró a ver un poco sorprendida, hice una leve reverencia.

— B-buenas tardes... —tartamudeé nerviosa. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Eres amiga de Fate? —preguntó. Miré a Fate— eres muy hermosa —continuó hablando, en eso ella sujetó un bolso y nos ayudó a ingresar, ambas fuimos tras ella, ingresamos las cuatro correctamente.

Nos sentamos en el piso de madera, claro, nos habíamos quitado los zapatos. La costumbre en Japón y algunos otros países de asia; su madre puso unas galletas con té.

— Deben estar cansadas —comentó, mis ojos viajaban con más interés a la pelirosado— mi nombre es Precia Testarossa.

— Sí pero nada fuera de lo común para mí —rió Fate, seguido me miró— mamá ella es Nanoha...

La miré sonriente.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Nanoha Takamachi —me presenté.

— Ella es Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière, viene de Francia y quiere estudiar por lo tanto le comenté sobre la escuela donde enseña Fate —comentó su madre muy alegre mirando a la chica. Seguido miró a Fate— quizá sea perfecta para ti cariño. Su padre conoce a tu padre —empezó, espera ¿estaba buscándole una pareja a Fate? ¡Pero si es de mi edad!

Fate rió nerviosa.

— Mamá, sabes que no quiero pareja... digo —giré a mirarla— de hecho tengo a alguien ya...

Suspiré de alivio, su madre se sorprendió ante tal confesión.

— ¿De tu edad? ¿un poco mayor? ¿menor? —preguntó, era una bomba de preguntas— antes que regresaras a Tokyo me dijiste que estabas soltera.

— Eh... sí pero pasaron muchas cosas desde entonces —respondió su rubia hija entonces la otra chica ingresó al tema, ¡de verdad! Pensé que era muda.

— Fate-san... el que tenga pareja no significa que no pueda ayudarme ¿verdad? —preguntó, wao, su japonés era limpio pero no me daba buena espina.

— No sé, ¿mi madre acaso tiene que cuidar de ti? —preguntó.

Ella asintió.

— Entonces, si mi madre me entrega tu tutela ¿deberás vivir conmigo? —volvió a preguntar mi rubia maestra, mis ojos se abrieron un poco. Sólo un poco.

Ella volvió asentir.

— Jaja —empezó a reír Fate algo nerviosa, sujetó su taza y prefirió tomar el té. Cuando lo regresó a la mesa continuó su habla— creo que eso es imposible. Quizá te pague una habitación porque mi casa... no, no he metido a nadie aparte, sólo está mi habitación disponible —respondió sincera.

— Pero Fate, puedes darle mi habitación porque sabes que para que yo vaya a Tokyo es muy difícil...

Estaba en total silencio. No podía creer qué estaba sucediendo, esta tal Louise no se qué estaba intentando irse a vivir con Fate mientras que yo estoy esperando graduarme y ser mayor de edad para hacer lo que quiero.

— Mamá, creo que ese tema deberemos hablarlo después. No puedes elegir personas al azar por mí y en realidad —dijo Fate llevando su mano a mi hombro— Nanoha es mi pareja actual. Es menor que yo pero cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad quizá, no sé, quiera vivir conmigo.

Su mamá se quedó en silencio cuando nos vio de tal manera, tan cerca pero sonrió y asintió.

— De acuerdo pero si te rompe el corazón sabes que tienes a Louise —mostró una vez más a la pelirosa, fruncí el ceño, no sé que intentaba decir con eso.

¿Que no duraríamos?

Fate sólo suspiró.

— ¿Estuviste cuidando a mi madre este tiempo? —preguntó, ella asintió.

— Su madre es muy amable —sonrió para luego mirarme— creo que Nanoha-san está un poco molesta, quizá por todo lo que se enteró

Fate me miró rápidamente, su madre igual pero yo me sorprendí. Era verdad que estaba un poco molesta pero no al extremos por lo que negué y reí.

— No para nada, es más, un gusto conocerte Louise-chan —la hipocresía por delante— espero nos llevemos bien. La escuela donde Fate enseña y donde estudio es la mejor de Tokyo, un poco problemática por los niños ricos mimados pero es la mejor en educación —tomé la taza que contenía té y empecé a beber. Sentía su mirada afilada contra mí, era como una leona estaba intentando luchar pero a la vez cazar.

— Entiendo, suena bien —respondió.

Todas asentimos.

Desde ese momento terminamos esa pequeño aperitivo, Precia fue a la cocina junto a Louise para preparar algo de almorzar mientras que Fate me llevó a su habitación con los bolsos. Tenía dos tatamis y futones en una mesa, al parecer limpias, en eso me miró para acercarse un poco una vez colocadas los bolsos en el piso.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó— realmente no me esperaba un nuevo individuo en casa, mamá no me dijo nada.

Encogí los hombros.

— Quizá quiso darte una sorpresa —respondí cruzando mis brazos mirándola, ella sonrió.

— Pero ¿no es genial? Estaremos dos noches juntas... —susurró lo último más cerca de mí, colocó sus manos en mi cintura. Yo sonreí ante eso, pensarlo me hacía bien y asentí mientras rodeaba su cuello con mis brazos.

— A veces pienso que las personas nos quieren separar con sus malas intenciones —murmuré. Ella suspiró.

— Nunca te dije que iba ser fácil —respondió para dejar un pequeño beso sobre mis labios, lo correspondí gustosa. Éramos como dicen todos: una pareja acaramelada, como todos inician pero no éramos una pareja porque ella en ningún momento me pidió ser su novia para ser correctamente lo que debe ser.

Llegamos las dos, regresaríamos con alguien más. Genial pero trataré de conocer más a su madre, pasar más con Fate.

 _Sí eso mismo._


	8. Seré señora Testarossa, no te metas

**'' Seré señora Testarossa, no te metas ''**

 **.**

 **.**

Despertar en brazos de Fate es como un sueño, nunca me he sentido tan bien. Bueno, me han gustado algunas mujeres pero el temor de decirles mis sentimientos simplemente hacían que no lo hiciera porque muchas son del tipo _''Ay no, aléjate de mí''_ pero bueno.

— Buenos días —susurró mientras me miraba de reojo, mi brazo estaba sobre su pecho.

— Buenos días... Fate —susurré sonriente.

— ¿Amaneciste bien? —preguntó nuevamente.

— Sí ¿tú? —respondí.

Asintió esbozando una cálida sonrisa. Realmente no era un sueño, era mi realidad.

Si el mundo supiera nuestros sentimientos estarían en contra por la misma razón que la sociedad ahora no se fija en ''Para el amor no hay edad'' sino en las noticias de gente pedófila violando a menores y las simples leyes que para poder salir de tus padres tienes que tener la mayoría de edad. Era pesado. Un sufrimiento para Fate de tanto temor pero para mí una pequeña adrenalina llena de sentimiento pero a la vez también temor porque no quisiera que le pase algo malo a mi rubia maestra.

Nos colocamos de pie y cada una ingresó al baño en su respectivo tiempo para poder asearse correctamente, respetando la privacidad mutua aun que me hubiera encantado darme un delicioso baño con ella; cuando terminamos fuimos al comedor y ahí estaba: Precia Testarossa junto a Louise no se qué preparando el desayuno.

— Mamá, buenos días —saludó Fate.

— ¡Mi amor buenos días! —respondió aquella mujer alegre acercándose a su hija, la abrazó.

— Buenos días ... —saludé tímida, realmente no sabía cómo su madre me iba aceptar.

Giró a verme sonriente.

— Buenos días Nanoha-chan —con aquello último se dio la vuelta para encaminarse una vez a la cocina para continuar en lo suyo. Fate y yo nos miramos, ella se acercó a mi y susurró en mi oído: _''Te está aceptando poco a poco''_ , eso me hizo completamente feliz.

Cuando ellas terminaron de preparar el desayuno en aquella mesa de madera había: sopa de miso blanco, arroz cocido, salmón a la parrilla, encurtidos, tortilla, estofado de algas y sunomono e umeboshi. Delicioso, hace mucho que no desayunaba algo así, ni siquiera en casa; empezamos a desayunar todas correctamente. La madre de Fate y Fate empezaron hablar de muchos temas de política y medicinal, tengo entendido que la mamá de Fate era una enfermera pero por su simple problema en la infancia lo dejó para encargarse en un cien por ciento a su hija. Notaba de vez en cuándo que Louise no dejaba de mirar a Fate con un rostro embobado, no negaré que Fate es completamente hermosa tanto en físico como en su rostro, su cabello rubio brilloso bien cuidado, me gustaba pero ¿también a ella le gustará? Fate es mía, yo de ella no quisiera que terceros vuelvan a meterse en nuestra vida.

Al terminar Fate se dispuso a mostrarme el pequeño pueblo cosa que acepté sin duda alguna dejando atrás a la pelirosa junto a su madre quiénes se quedarían en casa como acostumbran hacer, pero mientras caminábamos.

— Es un poco incómodo —comentó, la miré con suma curiosidad— el cómo me observa, como si estuviera ''enamorada'' de mí —suspiró pesado.

Fruncí el ceño, rodeé su brazo pegándome a ella, dejé un beso sobre su mejilla.

— No importa, estás conmigo. Te cuidaré.

Ella me miró y sonrió ampliamente.

— Aparte, con la única menor que puedes tener problemas es conmigo Fate —susurré para luego apartarme de ella sonriente, sabía que dejé a Fate con un rostro de _''sí mi señor''_ porque igual no la pasé nada bien cuando estaba con Nakajima-san, era un fastidio ver sus escenas cariñosas frente mío o ver cómo ella me rechazaba por mi tutora.

Empezamos a conversar de otros temas, en especial de literatura. Algunos escritores, algunos libros y mañana sería el cumpleaños de Fate, su cumpleaños número veintiséis.

Regresamos y ahí estaban las dos mujeres, la mamá de Fate estaba descansando en una mecedora mientras que la pelirosa se encontraba acostada en el piso leyendo un libro; en eso la mamá de Fate se levantó cuando nos escuchó, giró a vernos y sonrió.

— Fate, ¿me acompañas al mercado? Quisiera comprar unas cosas que faltan para el almuerzo ¿puedes? —preguntó amable, Fate sin dudarlo aceptó por lo que me miró, yo sólo asentí sonriente.

— Vamos mamá —dijo mirándola ahora. La señora se puso de pie para encaminarse a la salida miró a la pelirosa un momento _''Ya regreso, pórtense bien''_ nos indicó como si fuera nuestra propia madre. Fate rió ante eso y yo hice un pequeño puchero. Ambas mujeres salieron y sin pensarlo me encaminé a mi habitación que compartía con Fate, tenían muchos lujos tradicionales, eso daba entender que son familia de dinero. El auto de Fate también da entender eso. No me gusta el dinero, no digo que me alegro pero no soy tan amante.

— Fate-san no va a durar mucho contigo —esa detestable voz, giré a verla antes de abrir mi puerta.

— ¿Tú crees eso, Louise? —pregunté girando a que nuestros cuerpos tanto rostros se miren. La miraba fijamente, sin ninguna sonrisa.

— Claro, ella sólo está contigo porque quizá le presionaste a estar contigo. No porque realmente se haya enamorado de ti —esas palabras... en parte eran ciertas, yo estuve atrás de Fate pero ¡ella está enamorada de mí!

— No puedes, ni tienes el derecho de hablar cosas que ni siquiera sabes.

— No necesito saberlas para verlas —respondió de manera rápida, apoyándose contra la pared con una sonrisa— Fate es muy hermosa. Aún si es mayor, me atrae esa forma de ser: atenta.

— Fate está enamorada de mí te guste o no, amiga —respondí un poco molesta.

Ella encogió sus hombros.

— Sé que no lo quieres aceptar, no quieres aceptar que Fate está conmigo. Una menor —comencé a hablar nuevamente, me estaba acercando a ella poco a poco hasta quedar frente a frente— Fate está enamorada de mí. Ambas nos queremos y aun que la sociedad no lo acepte lo tendrá que aceptar ¡aún si es luchar contra mis padres! Seguiré a su lado te guste o no —continué. Tomé aire para luego expulsarlo— Fate es la única mujer en mi vida. La única que me hace sentir querer algo, querer en sentimiento, pensar antes de actuar y ser quien soy por lo tanto espero no te metas en nuestra relación porque acabamos de superar un tercero en los últimos días.

Ella me miró fijamente, sin temor alguno sonrió.

— ¡Qué romántico! Pero no creo que duren por mucho —repitió aquello— aparte, espero no le hagas meter en problemas. No quisiera que su madre se ponga triste cuando una niña engreída le haga manchar su vida; le quite toda la carrera que se esforzó por conseguir, todo eso sería un golpe bajo para ambas mujeres.

Me quedé en silencio ante eso, realmente lo pensaba día y noche pero preocupándose uno siempre de eso simplemente da entender que no se puede avanzar por los temores.

Ella se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la sala, entonce fue cuando alcé un poco la voz.

— Seré la señora Testarossa cuando sea mayor, no te metas donde no te llaman —con esa última oración ingresé a mi habitación furiosa por tener que charlar con aquella chica. Me dispuse a esperar a mi rubia maestra en la habitación, habrá sido algo de media hora lo que pasó y entonces ella ingresó. Me puse de pie corriendo a abrazarla, cosa que la sorprendió, ingresó correctamente y cerró la puerta.

Sujeté su rostro y empecé a darle varios besos sobre sus labios cuales fueron correspondidos.

— ¿Te sucede algo, Nanoha? —preguntó curiosa cuando me separé un poco, estaban mis brazos rodeando su cuello. La miré fijamente.

— ¿Tú... estás enamorada de mi? —preguntó. Ella se sorprendió.

— ¿Por qué esa pregunta?

— Responde... —la solté alejándome un poco, temor a escuchar su respuesta.

— Yo, claro que me he enamorado de ti Nanoha. No estaría arriesgando mi pellejo si no estaría enamorada ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Suspiré de alivio.

— Es que...

Entonces le conté todo lo que sucedió con Louise, aquella francesa que estaba apunto de ser quizá mi compañera de clase pero rogaba que no, realmente no la quería en el mismo salón.

— ¿Sucedió eso? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

— Le di a entender al final que nos casaríamos —murmuré eso con el rostro sonrojado, la verdad es que nunca he pensado en el matrimonio.

Rió al escucharme, se acercó para darme un abrazo. Lo correspondí.

— Realmente tú... quieres cuidarme de cualquier otra mujer eh —confesó, yo asentí tímida.

— No quisiera que te vayas con otra mujer. Quizá pueda ser algo exigente, pesada, celosa pero mis sentimientos realmente son sinceros —confesé como ella lo hizo.

— Lo sé... lo veo en ti —susurró para luego alejarse un poco de mi y sonreírme— gracias.

— ¿Huh?

— Gracias por esto. Digo, es la primera persona que siente cosas por mí aún si Vice me puso a tantas mujeres frente a mis ojos hasta te diría que también hombres pero ninguno me llamó la atención ni mucho menos me hizo sentir cosas como tú haces que yo sienta —respondió— por eso gracias. Gracias por hacerme sentir algo nuevo.

Sonreí ante eso, bajé la vista un momento y luego la miré.

— Quiero que hagas algo por mí... Fate...

Ella ladeó su rostro, me acerqué y la besé de una manera intensa.

Correspondió mi beso al mismo ritmo, sentía el calor subir por mi cuerpo, nuestras respiraciones se volvían agitadas y susurré sobre sus labios: ''Hazme un oral, quiero sentir tu lengua''

Eso quizá alteraría las hormonas de mi rubia maestra cosa que hizo sonriera de manera ladina, me cargó y me llevó hasta una mesa que tenía en esa habitación donde quizá hacia algunos trabajos. Me besó de manera apasionada y empezó a bajar poco a poco, bajó mi short junto a mis bragas con mi ayuda y los dejó en el suelo a un lado, abrió mis piernas y bajó colocándose a la altura de mi parte íntima; su rostro lo acercó a mi y primero olió sonriente cosa que me hizo sonrojar totalmente. Dejó un pequeño beso y empezó a dar suaves lamidas en mi clítoris. Lentas yendo a lo rápido, me curvé, tenía mis manos ayudando a apoyarme en esa mesa y su lengua empezó a cubrir toda mi vagina que ahora se encontraba totalmente húmeda, de vez en cuando ingresaba su lengua en mi orificio.

Uno que otro gemido hacía escuchar, ella siguió y siguió con su juego de lengua cosa que me gustaba. Una de mis manos presionaba su cabello por el placer que me estaba haciendo sentir que terminé corriéndome. Ella sonrió y lamió aquel líquido que estaba expulsando.

— Delicioso... —susurró para colocarse de pie, noté su miembro y estaba erecto pero no me pidió nada. Eso era respetarme, o es lo que pensaba pero no, quería que también sintiera placer. Me bajó de la mesa y le di la espalda, me recosté contra la mesa pero dando mi trasero y vagina a la vista.

— Dale... quiero sentirte... —susurré agitada, excitada.

Ella me miró y sonrió levemente, bajó tan sólo un poco su pantalón para sujetar su miembro empezando a rozarlo con mi vagina seguido empezando a penetrarme; empezó lento para luego ir más rápido, sus manos sujetando mi cintura, mordiendo su labio inferior y yo gimiendo. Me gustaba. Me encantaba darle placer, también consentir sus deseos carnales.

La quería. Ella era mía y yo era suya.

Ella retiró su miembro y expulsó lo suyo por otro lado, no dentro mío, ni en mi piel sino en el piso quizá por lo sucedido en las vacaciones cuando lo hizo en mi rostro. Sonreí al recordar.

— Me iré a duchar —comentó en casi un susurro.

— Iremos a ducharnos —respondí. La cosa no se quedaría ahí, ella aceptó así que fuimos pero no sin antes limpiar alguna prueba.

De nuevo, lo hicimos en el baño. Teníamos que estar listas para el almuerzo.

 _Seremos siempre, tú y yo._


	9. Relación prohibida, descartemos los rumo

**'' 'Relación prohibida', descartemos los rumores ''**

 _ **POV YUUNO**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Desde que la maldita profesora de Literatura llegó tuve problemas con mi padre, algo que nunca ha sucedido en todo el tiempo desde que nos mudamos a esta ciudad, lejos de mamá.

Mis padres divorciados: Una madre que no me quiere e igual mi padre, aun que éste al menos me tiene más consideración. ¿Una mujer que me guste? Nanoha, mi compañera de escuela pero... nunca me aceptó.

Los rumores de que la maestra Nakajima y la maestra Testarossa que eran pareja fueron ciertos hasta un tiempo porque los conflictos entre ellas también empezaron pero no me huele bien algo; Nanoha... Nanoha está muy pegada a la maestra Testarossa, esa rubia hueca que tengo de maestra de Literatura e hizo que me cambiaran de salón por ''acoso'' a mi compañera. Otro rumor era que Nanoha sale con la maestra Testarossa, esto último realmente lo tengo en duda total porque dudo que a esa cobriza de cuerpo perfecto le gusten las mujeres y mucho menos mayores; sea el caso que fuera cierto está prohibido, 1) Ella es menor de edad, 2) Ella es su maestra y 3) Son mujeres, una relación prohibida en Japón.

No han venido ambas durante unos días, eso es raro, los rumores se hicieron más fuertes pero la veo por los pasillos. Llegó.

— ¡Te extrañé! —exclamó una muchacha, era Yagami quien corría a su mejor amiga. Rodé los ojos, estaba en el ingreso de mi salón junto a Erio y Verossa.

— ¿Creen que Takamachi salga con la maestra Testarossa? —preguntó el pelo rojizo, escuchaba todo. Me irritaba el pensarlo.

— Puaj ¿y que Yuuno no haya tenido a tal preciosura? —comentó Verossa para luego reír— será un buen perdedor este rubio —continuó. Le tiré una palmada en la nuca, mi ceño se encontraba fruncido.

— Deja la mierda —respondí para luego encaminarme a las dos chicas y atrás veo una chica de cabello rosa, me sorprendí porque se puso a lado de Nanoha. ¿Se conocen? Nanoha no parece tan contenta aún así me acerqué y jalé a la mujer de mis sueños.

— ¿Dónde has estado tanto tiempo Nanoha? —pregunté rodeando su cintura, ella intentó alejarse en ese mismo instante y yo disfrutaba sonriente de sentir su figura.

— No te importa... ¡suéltame! —comenzó a hacer fuerza para salir de mis brazos.

— Es una lastima, tampoco vimos a la maestra Testarossa —comenté con seriedad y la solté. Ella se acomodó el uniforme.

— Déjala en paz, hurón estúpido —respondió una pelimarrón, Yagami.

— Tú... —iba a tirarle una bofetada.

— ¿Conoces a la mestra Testarossa? —preguntó la pelirosa. Confundido la miré pero asentí.

— Me hizo problemas tanto en la escuela como en mi hogar —respondí, en eso sentí la presencia de Verossa y Erio a mi costado.

— Hm, Fate-san no es así —respondió— al menos eso no lo vi. Quizá tu amiga Nanoha es muy lanzada y ella quizá sí debería ser problemática —comentó, ¿qué estaba diciendo? ¿Nanoha problemática? Creo que esta niña está drogada.

 _'' Ejem '_ ' una llamada de atención nos distrajo por ese momento, era el maestro Zafira y eso indicaba que debía alejarme por lo que no dije nada más, me despedí de mis amigos y me retiré.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Una nueva alumna había llegado, Louise, no era tan fea pero no es mi tipo. No tiene siquiera busto y parece que no se lleva bien con Nanoha pero la pregunta es el por qué, realmente me causa curiosidad.

Estaba fumando un cigarro en la casa de Verossa; sus padres le dejaron un departamento porque ellos viven viajando, su hermana salió de su habitación a nosotros.

— ¿No te tienes que largar? —preguntó mientras iba a la cocina para sacar un zumo de naranja, la miré de pies a cabeza. Reí.

— ¿Así tratas al invitado de tu hermano? —pregunté colocándome de pie para acercarme a ella, de lejos Verossa estaba mirando porque en manos traía una botella de cerveza— dime algo, ¿qué tiene Nanoha con la maestra Testarossa? Son muy unidas, me hacen pensar cosas raras —dije por último expulsando humo en su rostro, ella frunció el ceño para luego intentar escaparse. La sostuve de su muñeca.

— No tengo nada que decir. No sé nada Yuuno —respondió molesta— ella no está enamorada de ti, lo sabes, nunca lo estuvo y nunca lo estará. No eres su tipo. Ni siquiera sé si realmente le gustan los hombres como tú porque todos dan asco —se soltó de mi agarre— en especial los que son como tú.

— ¿Y tu saliente no apesta? —pregunté molesto.

— Yuuno, déjala tranquila... no quiero escuchar de ese idiota realmente —dijo de lejos Verossa, giré a verlo y suspiré. La miré de nuevo.

— No dejaré que esto se quede así, lo digo en serio, verás que sabré algo de Nanoha. Estoy empezando a creer los rumores de la escuela...

— ¿Rumores? —preguntó sorprendida.

— Sí, que está saliendo con la maestra. Si eso es cierto, juro que meto a esa pedófila a la cárcel por mucho tiempo y así me quito de mi camino a alguien ¡hasta es más! La primera persona que lo sabría sería el Señor Takamachi —comentó para alejarme e ir a donde se encontraba Verossa, prendí la televisión y su Play Station y coloqué un juego de carreras para empezar a distraerme con mi mejor amigo.

Nanoha será mía.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **POV FATE**_

— Fate, ¿dónde fuiste? —preguntó Ginga en la salida de la escuela.

— Ginga, son cosas de mi vida privada —respondí— no quiero ser grosera contigo pero es cosa mía

— ¿Sabes que Takamachi también estuvo ausente? Justamente las mismas fechas que tú —comentó, una voz pesada. La miré rápidamente, encarando.

— ¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar? —pregunté.

— Nada, no he dicho nada —comentó para abrir la puerta de su auto— como es tu alumna favorita, la que defiendes tanto que hasta nunca le comentaste a sus padres que estuvo en una discoteca donde casi pudo ser violada por un desconocido —continuó para observarme— lo diré por tu bien. Hay rumores entre los alumnos que han llegado a oídos de los maestros que tú estás teniendo algo con la alumna Takamachi. Te diré algo serio Fate —estaba como ¿amenazándome?— si me entero que tu amante fue nuestra alumna, puede ser que no te apoye en nada con lo judicial; no necesitarías mi apoyo porque tú decidiste dejarme por alguien como ella. Una niña inmadura pero quiero pensar que no es así al menos —esas palabras duelen pero debo ser fuerte; no negaré que le temo a las leyes y el peso que tienen pero también duele no poder defender a Nanoha de cierta forma de hablar de una persona madura. A veces tienen razón, los jóvenes son inmaduros— nos vemos mañana maestra.

Asentí ante su despedida. Ella ingresó en su auto para luego yo suspirar, ingresé al mío.

Rumores ¿eh? Reí ante eso, encendí el auto y salí; fuera encontré a Nanoha justo a Hayate, su mejor amiga y sin más les pregunté si deseaban las llevara a una de las casas ajenas por la cual se decidió sea la de Hayate para que el padre de Nanoha no sospechara porque hoy estaba en casa de descanso.

Nanoha empezó a contar lo que se estaba enterando por bocas ajenas, más aún con el alboroto de algunas palabras que Louise hablaba de ella y cómo se refería ella sobre mi persona. Los celos de Nanoha actuaban pero tenía que ocultarlo; Hayate sabe todo de nosotras y nos está apoyando más porque es su mejor amiga quien está a su lado.

— Creo que esos rumores debemos acabarlos —comentó la pelimarrón.

La miré por el retrovisor para seguir escuchando, Nanoha también estaba esperando atenta a las palabras de su amiga.

— Debemos hacer que la gente piense que Nanoha tiene una persona a su lado, sí pero que no es usted maestra —su idea empezó a ser dada, miré a Nanoha por el retrovisor quien también se quedó mirándome— alguien de suma confianza como para que no tengamos más líos...

— ¿Confianza? —preguntó Nanoha— eso significa que... ¿Hayate-chan estará dispuesta a ser mi ''novia falsa'' para quitar las tontas ideas de nuestros compañeros? —frené en el estacionamiento de la casa de Hayate, ya habíamos llegado pero esa propuesta de mi menor pareja realmente me sorprendió.

— ¿Qué? N-no me refería a mi —dijo algo nerviosa.

— Mou Hayate-chan, tú eres mi mejor amiga desde mucho tiempo ¿por qué no quieres ayudarme? Aparte, fuera de Carim y Caro tú también sabes lo que tengo con Fate.

¿Carim? ¿Caro? Bueno sí, aquella reunión en casa de Hayate pero no quería que nadie más besara a mi menor cobriza.

— Hagamos algo... —dije.

Ellas me miraron.

— Tengo alguien que puede ayudarnos —continué— pero tiene que venir de viaje para eso —comenté, ellas se quedaron algo confundidas— su nombre es Chrono. Está casado sí, actualmente vive en Inglaterra con su esposa y su hijo pero creo que si hablo con ellos me comprenderán aparte es alguien muy cercano a mi familia.

Ellas se quedaron mirando.

— No te tocará ni te besará, sólo se hará pasar por un novio. Te acompañará hasta la escuela, puede que tengas que presentarlo con tu familia aun que... tampoco quiero que tenga problemas.

— No lo quiero —rechazó Nanoha— primero que todo no lo conozco, por más confianza que tú le tengas no quiero. Prefiero que Hayate-chan se haga pasar por mi novia, después de todo nosotras nos vemos todos los días y siempre estamos juntas, es una buena forma también de quitarme a los hombres —bufó para recostarse en el asiento— ¿Hayate-chan, me ayudarías? —preguntó una vez más mirándola.

Cerré los ojos un segundos pero lo tenía que aceptar.

— Bueno, está bien pero me deben un viaje —respondió señalándonos, en eso reí al igual que Nanoha y asentimos.

— Te lo debemos —dije. En eso Nanoha se acercó a mi y me dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla como despedida, después de todo estábamos en el público, Hayate se despidió con su mano para terminar saliendo ambas. Sin más di avance a mi destino, un lugar que no fui desde que estoy con Nanoha: el bar.

Al llegar estacioné el auto, bajé, coloqué seguro y me adentré al local. Me senté en la barra donde siempre y como siempre no estaba lleno de gente a esas horas pero sí estaba mi buen amigo Vice.

— Hasta que te dignaste a aparecer en tu cueva de soledad —me saludó colocando un vaso de whisky, reí ante ese comentario.

— No me he ido mucho tiempo —respondí.

— ¿Sigues con ella, verdad? —preguntó sirviendo ahora el whisky que me gustaba pero no sin antes colocar hielos.

Asentí.

— ¿Tuviste algún problema? —de nuevo preguntó— la otra vez Ginga me llamó —confesó, yo lo miré sorprendida— me preguntó si sabía algo de tu nueva saliente, que la dejaste en el viaje escolar que tuvieron porque habías llevado a una supuesta ''amante'' —rió mientras contaba— pobre, realmente pobre.

— Bueno, no sólo la dejé por eso —dije sujetando mi vaso ya lleno de whisky, llevándolo a mis labios y bebiendo este un poco. Su sabor amargo pero exquisito, cuánto que no bebía uno— es muy celosa y posesiva. No negaré que Nanoha lo es pero al menos sabe comportarse más y sabe comprender mejor las cosas, para su edad es muy madura o eso quiero pensar.

Él suspiró pesado.

— Pero no quita que sea una menor Fate...

— Lo sé...

Hubo un silencio de unos segundos.

— Me he enamorado de ella Vice, he perdido los carriles ante esto... no lo quería —confesé— sabes bien que no quería problemas en mi carrera ni mucho menos en mi vida pero es tarde.

— ¿Estás segura? —dijo alzando una ceja, yo asentí.

— Conozco a su madre, su madre nos apoya.

En ese momento reí por su rostro pálido, sus ojos abiertos como si fuera algo totalmente extraño.

— ¿Qué? —pregunté con una sonrisa en el rostro, volví a tomar de mi whisky.

— N-no, nada, sólo que... no, no me lo esperaba que hayan llegado tan lejos en estos tiempos —comentó. Volví asentir.

— A veces tengo miedo pero no puedo retroceder. El problema ahora en la escuela son los rumores...

— ¿Rumores?

— Los rumores son que porque Nanoha se ausentó al mismo tiempo que yo cuando fui a ver a mi madre para pasar mi cumpleaños. No negaré que estuvo conmigo pero gracias a eso corrieron rumores que ella está teniendo una relación conmigo...

— Cosa cierta pero no confirmada —continuó, suspiré y asentí.

— Por lo tanto vamos a quitar esos pensamientos con su mejor amiga quien se hará pasar por su pareja —comenté— me pondrá mal ver cómo se acarician pero debo comportarme como Nanoha lo hace en la escuela.

— Entiendo —dijo mirando el reloj— ¿no tenías clases extra hoy? —negué.

— Hoy no quise quedarme así que temprano pedí permiso...

— Ah, comprendo.

En ese momento terminé de tomar mi vaso de whisky. Completo.

— Fuera de todo esto, ¿conseguiste alguna saliente? —pregunté entre risas mientras él me servía otro vaso de whisky.

— La verdad que no. He tenido algunas aventuras pero nada, terminé con la chica universitaria y bueno como sabes este pecho está solo —rió ante su comentario.

Sonreí.

— ¿Y si estás con Ginga? —comenté.

— Ella le gustan las mujeres así que... aparte, ¿te acostaste con Ginga? —preguntó curioso.

Negué rápidamente pero en mi mente se vino Nanoha, un leve sonrojo se hizo presente.

— ¿Con tu bebé sí? —entrecerré los ojos cuando preguntó eso, él empezó a reír porque sabía lo que pasaba por mi mente— sí que te jodiste en grande.

— No es cuestión tuya —le respondí. Él asintió.

— Tienes razón pero al menos ya no estás virgen jajaja.

Tomé de un golpe el whisky.

— Eres un tarado —murmuré sonriente.

— Soy tu amigo, no puedes esconder mucho de mi.

Era verdad, nos conocemos mucho tiempo pero tampoco puedo ocultar mucho. Es la única persona que realmente me ha guardado mis secretos durante años.

Terminé estando allí una hora al menos y luego me despedí, no tomé más de cuatro vasos de whisky charlando y charlando porque tenía que conducir. Me sentía bien en muchos aspectos por lo tanto ingresé al vehículo luego de quitarle el seguro y me puse rumbo a mi hogar, en el camino una llamada entró, miré el número y era Nanoha por lo que contesté.

 _'' Fate, necesito que vengas a casa de Hayate otra vez ''_ —indicó, me confundió— _'' Es que, Louise está aquí con Yuuno y realmente no sé que hacen acá; quizá me siguieron, iba a irme para la casa pero cayeron acá y no sabemos cómo quitarlos. Tengo miedo que la niña que tu mamá trajo diga algo que no tiene...''_

— Bueno... intentaré ir allá —respondí para ir de regreso.

Me duró algo de veinte minutos llegar, tenía que conducir con cuidado. Al bajar toqué la puerta y rápidamente me abrieron, era Nanoha quien me miró algo raro.

— ¿Tomaste? —preguntó.

— Visité a Vice, me invitó unos vasos —sonreí para luego mirar al frente pero escuché un suspiro.

— Te dije que no me gusta vayas a tomar —susurró, yo asentí y susurré un _'' Lo siento, no se repetirá ''_ haciendo que pudiera sonreír. Me guió a la sala.

— ¿Qué hace la maestra aquí? —preguntó Yuuno un poco alterado levantándose del sofá.

Miré a Louise quien me miraba fijamente.

— Te dije que tenían contacto íntimo —dijo la pelirosa.

— ¡Entonces ¿ustedes tienen algo?! —exclamó aquel chico, rodé los ojos.

Hayate se acercó a Nanoha y la abrazó por atrás.

— No Yuuno, ellas no tienen nada que ver con esos rumores. Es verdad que Nanoha tiene una pareja —comentó mientras llevaba su mano hasta el mentón de Nanoha, sus yemas acariciaron eso pero noté a Nanoha algo sonrojada y tímida. Una actitud que lo toma sólo conmigo pero quizá por ser su mejor amiga se sentía avergonzada— Nanoha está saliendo conmigo. Ella estuvo enferma y casualmente cayó en las mismas fechas que la maestra Testarossa se fue —dijo ahora mirándome— no sé que esa niña nueva está metiéndoles en la cabeza a las personas pero estamos aclarando las cosas aquí frente a todos.

— Entonces si ustedes están juntas significa que... ¿la maestra Testarossa está soltera? —preguntó la pelirosa con una mirada pícara acercándose a mi, yo pasé saliva y di un paso atrás. Nanoha se quedó observando todo aún siendo abrazada por Hayate. La pelirosa sujetó mi rostro y acercó este a mi intentando robarme un beso pero rápidamente giré mi rostro. Rechazándola.

— Disculpa —dije alejándola— estás mal interpretando las cosas —comenté, en eso Nanoha se soltó de Hayate para empujar a la pelirosa de mi.

— ¡¿ Qué te pasa ?! —gritó furiosa Nanoha a Louise.

— ¿No que ustedes no estaban? ¿por qué reaccionas así? —preguntó. Era una trampa.

En eso Hayate rió fuerte intentando romper el momento.

— Mi amor, déjala... igualmente te diste cuenta que la maestra Testarossa no la va aceptar —comentó Hayate, mirándome de reojo para luego sujetar la mano de Nanoha.

— Nanoha ¿estás celosa? —preguntó Yuuno quien estaba callado desde hace rato pero hizo presencia, se acercó a nosotras y miró fijamente a Nanoha. Nanoha realmente estaba botando chispas si es así como se puede decir— lo estás... —rápidamente ese chico me miró, se acercó y me dio un puño haciendo que retrocediera— ¡No estamos en la escuela, no soy maricón de ir a correr a mi padre a contarle si me pegas o no pero no dejaré que usted abuse de la chica que me gusta! ¡Estás confundiendo a esta mujer hermosa!

Una bofetada.

Eso se escuchó. Eso ví.

Nanoha bofeteó a Yuuno.

— ¿Quién te crees para pegarle a Fate? — _''¿Fate?'_ ' musitó al mismo tiempo aquel rubio— Me cansé de estar frente a ti. Eres un estúpido y quiero que entiendas que no eres mi tipo, nunca me vas a gustar, ¿por qué mejor no te largas? —seguido miró a Hayate— Gracias Hayate... —se acercó a ella rápidamente.

— Yuuno, Nanoha es libre de enamorarse de quien quiera —respondí sobando mi mejilla— si se enamora de Hayate, si se enamora de otra persona o hasta si se enamora de mí ella es libre. Nadie puede prohibir ese sentimiento; así como tú estás enamorado de ella nadie te lo prohibió pero lastimosamente no eres correspondido —comenté con la más tranquilidad que podía— es verdad que Nanoha y yo tenemos una cercanía grande pero es porque en la escuela nos comprendemos educativamente, más de eso no tenemos y si estoy aquí es porque al parecer quisieron aclarar todo frente mío y frente a ustedes —era una simple actuación. Miré a Louise— creo que pediré el traslado a otra escuela para ti porque es tu primer día y estás haciendo problemas en mi lugar de trabajo, rumores falsos, eso es calumnia y al parecer creo que estás enamorada de tu maestra —le dije sin pelos en la boca, eran mentiras muchas cosas pero era por nuestro bien. Todo era simple actuación hasta que los rumores se esfumaran— no puedo permitir actos así. Por lo tanto os pido que se retiren de la residencia Yagami y dejen a las chicas en su momento privado, deseo que no se acerquen más por aquí y así de más vamos —con aquello último miré a Nanoha y Hayate, seguido a Louise y Yuuno quienes estaban con la cabeza baja pero aquel rubio al parecer comprendió porque agarró su maleta que estaba en el sofá y se retiró antes que la pelirosa. La pelirosa segundos después y yo por último dejando a las mejores amigas seguir con la actuación hasta que cerremos la puerta.

Vi que Yuuno se fue rápidamente mientras que Louise y yo nos quedamos unos segundos fuera.

— No quiero que te acerques a Nanoha, muchos problemas estás cometiendo y realmente haré un traslado de escuela —le comenté. Ella me miró molesta.

— Negaste tu relación, ella también ¿creen que siempre será un secreto? —preguntó molesta con su mirada fija en mi.

— No será siempre un secreto —esa voz— amo a Fate, ella me ama a mi —continuó para luego colocarse a mi lado— pero estás mal si quieres hacernos quedar mal frente a todos; los compañeros, los maestros, nuestros amigos. ¿Es realmente que tú estás enamorada de Fate? Porque si lo estuvieras dejarías que sea feliz.

— Yo soy mayor de edad, no tengo ningún problema de estar con ella —confesó— sólo me atrasé un año por esa misma razón y ya quiero liberarme de los estudios pero quiero a Fate para mí.

— Es una lástima porque ella ya es mía...

Empezaron aquí.

— Nanoha-chan, creo es mejor te vayas a casa —comentó de atrás Hayate— yo llevaré a Louise a su casa mientras que maestra Testarossa, gracias por venir.

Asentí ante eso para luego mirar a Louise, por último a Nanoha.

— Ve a casa —susurré cerca del oído de Nanoha, ella giró a verme y asintió retirándose. Dejé a Hayate encargarse de Louise y fui a mi auto, lo encendí y emprendí viaje.

 _Realmente esto debería terminar..._


	10. Tu amante

**'' Tu amante ''**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron varios meses desde que empecé a andar con Nanoha más libres, es decir, sin tener que esconderme de Ginga Nakajima la tutora de esta.

No negaré que aún ella sigue haciéndome problemas por mi supuesta ''amante'' que realmente sí lo era en ese entonces Nanoha, nada a cambiado con sus actitudes de amenazarme si es aquella menor mi saliente actual.

 **Nanoha:** _Quiero ir a comer hoy algo... ¿me invitas?_

 **Me:** _Por supuesto, ¿quieres ir a un restaurante italiano? ¿algo más sencillo? ¿o qué?_

 **Nanoha:** _Hm, quiero comer pasta. Suena delicioso._

 **Me:** _Entonces que no se diga más. Pasaré por ti a las siete de la noche, ¿de acuerdo?_

 **Nanoha:** _Va, nos vemos entonces._

 **Me:** _Nos vemos._

 **Nanoha:** _*ícono de corazón*_

Sonreí ante eso.

Nanoha suele ser cariñosa muchas veces pero posesiva en otras o al menos cuando hacemos el amor es muy traviesa.

Los rumores de hace casi dos meses desaparecieron gracias a la ayuda de Hayate y el traslado escolar de Louise, digamos que mi madre me escuchó los problemas que estaba ocasionando el enamoramiento de Louise y mi relación actual; no hubo ningún rechazo total.

Fui hacer algunas cosas con los trabajos de mañana para **5-B** , tener la noche libre para Nanoha quien se encontraba en la escuela actualmente pero ¿cómo mando los mensajes? Seguro a escondidas de Ginga porque eran sus horas.

La vídeo llamada de Chrono ingresó al celular, le contesté.

 _'' Hola Fate, ¿cómo has estado? Mucho tiempo que no hablamos ''_ —reí ante eso— Hola Chrono, bien gracias trabajando en casa. Es verdad mucho tiempo que no hablamos —dije mientras nos mirábamos por cámara. Él sonrió.

 _'' Iré a Japón la próxima semana con Amy y Chrono Jr. ¿estarás disponible quizá para al menos algunas salidas en familia? Recuerda que también queremos visitar a tu madre ''_ —me quedé pensando unos momentos, sabía que ir con mi madre es para los últimos días de su estancia aquí. Asentí— Estaré libre para algunas salidas, por supuesto.

 _'' Entonces me parece correcto ''_ —Amy se acercó en ese momento y me saludó, hice mismo acto— Tu esposa está muy guapa cada día eh —él rió ante mi comentario— _'' Gracias, me gané la lotería ''_

Mutuamente reímos por eso, Amy estaba sonrojada por lo que se retiró rápidamente.

 _'' ¿Qué es de ti? ¿tienes alguien a tu lado? ¿cómo va tu nuevo trabajo? ''_ —preguntó, sonreí— Tengo alguien pero es un poco raro.

Él me miró un poco confundido pero esperó a que le dijera.

— Ella es menor, es una de mis alumnas pero mutuamente sentimos lo mismo —dije, él al inicio se sorprendió pero relajó su rostro para esbozar una amplia sonrisa— _'' Eso no tiene nada de malo, igual que Amy, ella es mayor que yo pero aún así nos amamos. Sabes que al inicio fue un poco difícil con mi madre porque ella era una mujer mayor, así pero luego arreglamos las diferencias con el nacimiento de Jr. tuvo que aceptar la realidad ''_

Esa historia lo sabía muy bien. Mi madre me lo contó.

 _'' No te preocupes, por mi parte tienes todo mi apoyo incondicional querida Fate ''_ —asentí— Bueno, gracias, te estaré esperando.

 _'' Me tendrás que presentar a esa pequeña traviesa que le gusta su maestra eh ''_ —comentó en tono pícaro, me sonrojé leve para luego hacerme la tonta asentí— De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Con esa última conversación colgamos, me concentré a terminar lo que debía terminar para luego irme alistar. Eran las tres de la tarde, hice una llamada al restaurante que llevaría a Nanoha para guardar sitio en nuestra cita; en todo momento me preguntaba cómo ella se vería esta noche si casual o elegante.

Esperaría simplemente...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Después de asearme, vestirme elegante como día a día hacía por la escuela pero esto era para un momento especial para mí. Salí de casa, casi era la hora que debería recoger a Nanoha en su casa el problema era si me iba encontrar con su padre o no, si nos vería o no, tenía un poco de temor porque ella no me dijo nada de eso. Subí a mi vehículo, encendí el motor y me miré por el retrovisor.

— Bueno Fate, tranquila. No le vas a pedir su mano, nada de matrimonio simplemente es una salida a solas en un lugar público... —susurré para mí misma.

Salí de la zona de estacionamiento del edificio. Viajé hasta la casa de Nanoha, una vez fuera miré la hora en mi reloj de muñeca en la cual indicaban las 6:58PM. Tomé el celular y marqué a mi cobriza.

 _'' ¿Fate? ''_ —su voz, su hermosa voz— Estoy fuera de tu casa... puedes salir... —una pequeña risa se escuchó.

 _'' De acuerdo, ya salgo ''_ —colgó.

Esperé por unos segundos y salió junto a un chico, este se quedó mirando a la distancia mi vehículo, me sentía algo intimidada... quería hacerme bola e huir, esperaba realmente que no sea su padre. Ella llegó a mi vehículo, sola, abrió la puerta del co-piloto y lo cerró.

— ¿Sucede algo Fate? —preguntó mirándome. Traía un vestido elegante color rosa bebé, perfecto para su piel; sus labios con brillo transparente; su perfume delicioso y unos aretes de cristal transparente más pulseras de plata. En palabras simples se veía completamente: hermosa.

— N-no, nada por supuesto que nada pero... ¿quién era?

— Mi hermano, me dijo que estaba muy destapada y que quería conocer a la persona con quien iba a salir pero mi mamá lo detuvo al menos para que no siguiera molestándome nyahaha —su risa, suspiré de alivio.

La miré una vez más.

— Estás hermosa... —susurré, ella sonrió ampliamente y acercó su rostro al mío dejando un pequeño beso sobre mis labios.

— Tú también.

Con aquello último nos separamos, ella se colocó el cinturón de seguridad para así emprender nuestro viaje al restaurante italiano que había pedido mesa para dos personas; nos tomó algo de una hora más o menos llegar pero en el camino ella me contó sobre cómo estuvo el día en la escuela. Yuuno ni siquiera la volvió a molestar, ni a mirar, ni hablar mientras que la gente seguía lo suyo normal que hasta se preguntaban por qué yo no estaba dando clases extra al final del día y todas esas preguntas iban a mi; últimamente me he dado cuenta que Carim estaba más apegada a Hayate, lo que tengo entendido es que Hayate siempre estuvo enamorada de Carim, me lo contó Nanoha pero que esta último nunca le prestó atención pero desde que los otros rumores pasaron de que Nanoha y Hayate salían hubo un cambio total en ella.

Estacioné el vehículo y los encargados del estacionamiento se encargaron de abrir la puerta a Nanoha, cuando salí le entregué la llave a uno de ellos para que cuidara el vehículo y sin pensarlo más me acerqué a Nanoha quien estaba sonriente mirando el local. Era elegante, me hubiera gustado llevarla a algo más normal pero suponía que esto era lo mejor porque tampoco pensé que quería; ingresamos al local, ella sujetando mi brazo y di mi nombre a la señorita que tenía la lista de mesas. Nos guió a nuestra mesa y nos sentamos.

Una mesera se acercó y nos entregó la carta, sentía la mirada un poco rara de la que nos atendía pero no hacía casi mientras que por otro lado Nanoha no dejaba de mirarla de reojo. Me causaba gracia.

Pedimos dos pastas a lo Alfredo y una botella de vino tinto.

— Es un lugar elegante Fate... gracias —comentó Nanoha. La miré y sonreí, negué.

— No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que esto lo mereces correctamente —respondí, ella miró hacia arriba musitando un _'' Hm ''_ para sonreír de manera pícara.

— Entonces tendré que darte otra cosa —su risa empezó a escucharse pero sólo en nuestra mesa, eso me sorprendió pero también me gustaba. Su lado travieso era único, me encantaba— recuerdo que hace mucho tiempo me dije que no me iba enamorar pero hubo algo en ti que me capturó. El qué no lo sé...

Su confesión.

— Cuando me presentaste a tu madre no sabía si me aceptaría o no, por ser menor más que nada tampoco imaginé que mi madre te aceptaría —sonrió para luego mirarme— pero me siento realmente feliz de poder estar contigo. Superamos un pequeño problema que era la maestra Nakajima y pudimos superar a Yuuno, los rumores y sé que superaremos más cosas hasta mi mayoría de edad que es después de la graduación. Son sólo tres meses más.

— Nanoha, lo sé pero el problema aquí es tu padre. Tengo miedo que se entere, que me culpe de causar daños mentales a su pequeña hija... —confesé. Ella me miró con cariño, tomó mi mano con la suya y entrelazó nuestros dedos.

— Todo estará bien, lo prometo Fate —susurró para acercarse y darme un beso en los labios, no lo negué, lo correspondí. El local era solitario para las parejas que llegaban con su música relajante de Jazz clásico, todo estaba marchando bien. Trajeron los platos luego de quince a veinte minutos de espera y nos sirvieron el vino en nuestras copas, empezamos a comer tranquilamente y bebimos; continuábamos conversando como era debido, de nuestro pasado y nuestros planes a futuro, nos íbamos apoyar mutuamente a lo que sea hasta que el tiempo de retirarnos llegó. Una velada preciosa, fuera del local Nanoha rodeó mis brazos abrazándome y coloqué mis manos en su cintura para luego besarnos nuevamente pero esta vez un poco más romántico.

Nuestro bello momento fue roto por el temor.

— ¿Testarossa-san? ¿Takamachi?

Esa voz era una voz irreconocible tanto para Nanoha como para mi.

Nos separamos un poco asustadas, quité mis manos de su cintura pero Nanoha no me soltaba, su mirada estaba entrecerrando dirección a esa persona.

— Ustedes dos...

Pasé saliva.

— ¿Qué hace aquí Nakajima-san? —preguntó Nanoha ahora bajando sus brazos para sujetar mi mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos, ¿Qué estabas haciendo Nanoha? No deberías.

— Fate, ¿qué significa esto? —preguntó la pelimorado. No sabía que decir.

— Eh...

— Creo que ella no debe por qué responder todas las cosas que quieras saber, está en su derecho de vida privada fuera de la escuela —defendió la cobriza.

— Eso no quita el hecho que seas menor de edad —respondió aquella mujer. Atrás estaba la alumna Subaru, esto estaba empeorando.

— Nanoha... debemos irnos por favor —susurré cerca del oído de Nanoha, ella encogió sus hombros.

— El que sea menor no significa que no pueda amar. El que sea menor no significa que esté prohibido amar, el que sea menor no significa que no pueda ser feliz con alguien —continuó respondiendo— sé muy bien a lo que me he metido. Mis padres tienen conocimiento de esto y sé que aún sigue enamorada de Fate... no la deja en paz.

Ginga me miró, algo dolida pero a la misma vez con rabia. Suspiré pesado.

Pasé mi mano por mi rostro para pedir luego mis llaves.

— Nanoha, nos vamos por favor...

— ¡NO! —exclamó Ginga— tienes que ser sincera ahora mismo. Me engañaste sobre tu cuerpo, no, me lo ocultaste y lo tuve que descubrir en el viaje —miró a Nanoha rápidamente— ¿tú hiciste que tuviera esa reacción?

Nanoha me miró primero y luego a ella, asintió.

— Entonces, los chupetones que tuviste antes de eso y en el viaje son de ¿Takamachi? —preguntó nuevamente acercándose a mi.

Me quedé en silencio, miré a otro lado para suspirar una vez más.

— Lo hice yo —respondió rápidamente la cobriza, colocándose frente mío— me fui de viaje con ella, he estado con ella todo el tiempo.

— Tu eras su amante... —susurró con rabia aquella mujer mayor.

— Lo era.

— Ginga... Nanoha, basta —dije tomando la mano de Nanoha para jalarla a mi, susurré— deja de comportarte así. Estás diciendo todo a Nakajima, basta nos vamos a casa.

Nanoha se giró, me miró fijamente y tomó mi rostro para besarme nuevamente, dando un mordisco en mi labio que dolió. Lo sentí.

Me alejé, tomé a mi menor y con delicadeza hice que ingresara. Fui a la parte del conductor e ingresé dejando a Ginga parada con ¿lágrimas en los ojos? Suspiré y decidí salir del estacionamiento nos encaminamos a mi departamento.

Viajamos en silencio hasta llegar a mi residencia. Estacioné el carro, mi rostro no estaba tan a gusto con lo sucedido pero no estaba molesta con Nanoha por lo que subimos a mi departamento una vez ahí la miré.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —pregunté.

— Necesitaba hacerlo, es verdad que ella aún sigue enamorada de ti. Sigue atrás tuyo, amenazando y no sé que más... —respondió Nanoha cruzándose de brazos, me acerqué a ella.

— ¡Pero no era necesario que hablaras de más!

— ¡Fate! —exclamó molesta— No quiero seguir ocultándome, no frente a ella y que piense que estás soltera mientras que los demás piensan que estoy con Hayate-chan.

— Pero fue un plan... nosotros sabemos que no es cierto.

— Lo sé pero no puedo —dijo como último para sujetar mi rostro, me besó de una manera algo intensa. Me separé un poco y miré sus labios.

— Nanoha... —susurré.

— No podemos ocultarnos toda la vida, sólo falta poco para que pueda ser libre —susurró para volver a besarme y por supuesto, correspondí, empezó a jalarme hacia el sofá haciendo que termináramos cayendo sobre este. Sabía lo que venía, sabía que nos uniríamos una vez más.

Nuestro nido de amor próximo será mi departamento.

 _De amante a mi amada._


End file.
